


Blood ARK

by KuronekoGrimm



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Infected Characters, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence, not a fun time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoGrimm/pseuds/KuronekoGrimm
Summary: ARK labs, scientific research facilities founded on another planet. The only way to get there is through The GATE, a portal which was founded on Mobius. After a containment breach occurs, a special ops team is sent in to correct the problem. Who will survive this nightmare and who will become a part the disaster and destruction? Who can be trusted?Please give it a read, the summary is a poor representation of the horrors that await the cast of characters.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s), Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Everything Leads to Blood

On the planet Mobius, in the year 3146, a portal was found that lead to the world's greatest discovery. 

It lead to another world with many similar factors as Mobius. The only differences were that the air was unbreakable and that there was no inhabitants. No living ones, that is. There, specialists built a facility to further investigate the history of this planet. That facility was named The ARK and the portal that connected the two worlds, The GATE.

20 years later, scientists have found very little clues as to what ended the lives of the people who lived on the planet. Every finding leads to a dead end, like a withering root of a dying tree struggling to live. However, researchers refuse to give up and still continue to go about their business on The ARK. Little is known about what projects or experiments that go on. 

Until now...

Panicked feet patted across the steel floored hall. The raccoon swiveled his head back but kept running. But running from what? His breaths were ragged and heavy as he came to metal door with a key card slot beside it. His hands shuddered as he brought the card to the lock, dropping it in the process. He turned back and scanned the area with scared eyes. He lowered himself and grabbed the card and stood back up.

"DR. PERRY!" a voice screamed.

Instantly, he faced the direction of the voice. His eyes wide, watched as a rabbit ran down the same dark, chilling hall he did. Perry reached for the lock again, his hands getting a grip of reality and finally the door unlocked. A roar of pure predatory rage consumed the hall's dimming safety and the raccoon abandoned the corridor.

"DR. PERRY! WAIT!" the rabbit screamed with urgency, nearing the door. In the last moment, the rabbit reached out his hand for Perry to grab. He only succeeded in chopping the thing off as the door showed no mercy and closed. Crimson liquid poured from the dismembered limb. The raccoon heard the screams of pain and everything became surreal to him. He gathered the nearest computer and quickly sent out a distress signal. The pounds of heavy padded feet nearing his location brought nothing but fear to him. 

Even through the solid metal door he could hear low growls of the thing that caused this mayhem. With sweating palms and unstable breaths, he focused the cam onto him and began his message.

" Dr. Perry of The ARK. We have a-" he was interrupted by a loud bang and spun his head in the noise's direction. There, on the door was a relatively large dent. Whatever was out there wanted in. His breath stopped for a brief moment as a second and third dent appeared in the door. He turned back around and continued on with haste, hearing his own heart beating in his skull at a deafening pitch.

"A level five breach in procedure. Quarantine effective immediately!" the raccoon begged nearly sobbing as another bang sounded from the door, far louder than the rest. That only meant that the thing outside was close to breaking the only closure the scientist had left. His gray fur soaked in the tears just like his sweat leaving trails of darker hairs defining his face. With one last bang, the door broke. With a screech, it was torn open to form a hole, just big enough for the creature to move through. With that, the transmission stopped, ending the video without another thought. Leaving anyone who watched it completely befuddled to the bone. 

XxX

Laughter sounded out. A ball bounced on a gray tiled wall, as the familiar techno beat of a game also sounded. A large green crocodile sat on a most uncomfortable bed, head against the bed frame, listening to loud beats of metal music. A purple weasel was lounging not far from him on another bed, throwing and catching a tennis ball form the opposite wall. 

"Yo, Dune! What do you think? Red or green?" a black and white patched fox asked his comrade, holding up two the absolute most tacky Hawaiian shirts ever. Both his eyes, green and blue, focused on the wolf lying on the bunk in front of him.

The ebony wolf, Dune, glanced at the conflicted fox, barely raising his head up from his novel. Closing his red and purple eyes, he shook his head, his dreads thumping against each other gently. 

"Nickolai, if you wore either one of those, chicks would run at first glance." he chuckled dryly, returning to his novel. Which for fact, was not a book but a playboy magazine.

The domino fox grinned, "Yeah, running TO me. Now, choose." Nickolai held the shirts up again, "Red OR green?" he raised each shirt when he named their color.

The wolf didn't even look up this time and flipped a page of his magazine. "Blue with polka dots." The fox's grin disappeared, and he sighed.

"Yo, kit!" he called out to a golden fox, whom was playing a portable gaming device. He looked up when his nickname was called, only to sigh at the older fox and his terrible clothing choices. "I'm going to Casinopolis for vacation and I need you to decide which shirt I'm gonna wear because that asshole-" he pointed to Dune, who merely grunted, "is a douche. Now, red or green?"

"My name is Tails, you know you can use it, right? And ummm.... red." He switched on his game again, beginning the repetitive music and sound effects. 

"Great! " the dual-colored fox turned and placed the shirt in a suitcase not far from his bed. As he was, he glanced over to one of the last people of their little group. Over in the far corner was a gray hedgehog. He was currently cleaning out a pistol that was sitting on his lap. He scratched his short black bob-like quill that lied underneath his skull cap. The hedgehog paid no attention to the fox.

Nickolai grinned and grabbed the tennis ball the weasel was bouncing on the wall. The purple male growled in protest, "Oy, whatcha think ya doin' there, mate?!" he sat up quickly, his thick accent showing through.

"Shut up, Nack." the fox stated, aiming for the hedgehog's back before throwing. The hedgehog immediately turned around and caught the ball, his burgundy eyes glared at the fox. "Really?" he said, before throwing the ball back to Nack, whom went back to bouncing it against the wall, happily. 

"Can't help it Ghost. You looked lonely." Nickolai laughed.

"You should shut the hell up, Nick. It looks like Shadz is trying to catch some shut eye before vacation." Dune announced, motioning to the ebony hedgehog near Ghost. His back was facing them and his breathing was slow and calm. In reality, he was looking at a picture of his ex-girlfriend; he was holding her up as she gave him antlers. They were smiling.

The thumps of combat boots soon started up as whoever wore them came down the stairs into the room. A large bear looked among the team as they all stared back at him. Even Shadow turned over and sat up, watching the movements of the bear closely. Nack, sensing the important news to come, threw the ball at the crocodile. It hit its mark and knocked the croc's headphones off him. He growled and threw the ball back at him and adjusted his headphones but before he was able to retaliate, Shadow spoke up.

"Vector," he snapped with a smirk, " you can play with Nack later. Right now, we need your attention." Vector glanced at Shadow then grumbled and moved his eyes to the bear. Shadow's rust colored eyes joined to meet the bear's. 

"What's going on, sir?" he inquired, raising a brow.

The bear cleared his throat at his question and began his speech with a deep baritone. "We've acquired a distress signal from one of the scientists aboard The ARK. A Level 5 Quarantine has been activated as procedure." He switched on the screen the was on the wall nearby. It played the transmission that was sent. He allowed the team to watched the video and when it ended, he turned it off. " I'm sorry, team, but those pansys need some men to go up there and fix the problem."

Nickolai grabbed the hair on his head and nearly screamed at this news, "THAT MEANS NO HOT BABES!" As quickly as his tantrum started it ended and he sighed, "Fine, Let's get this done." The domino fox tore off the yellow shirt he wore and replaced it with a white tee.

"And one more thing, men." All heads turned back to the large bear, confused on what he could what now,"Since Epsio has retired. The big wigs have assigned a leader. He came from another branch and was placed in charge." as he announced this news, a second pairs of feet came down the steps. He was a toxic green hedgehog with pale blue eyes; he grinned like the devil himself.

"This is Scourge. You'll be taking orders from him on this mission."


	2. An Open Door Can be Good and Bad

A merry tune was whistled over the hum of a helicopter. Nickolai tinkered at his new toy as he sat, strapped to his seat. The rest of the team was also strapped, doing whatever they pleased for the remainder of the ride to their mission. Tails seemed the least calm compared to anyone. He was sweating and his hands quivered on the strap of his Specter. Vector noticed his nervous state and elbowed him, getting the fox's attention. 

"Calm down, you'll do fine, Kit. We got your back even if you do get into any trouble." he chuckled, noting that he did make the fox feel better. It was the fennec fox's first real mission out in the field. That's why his nickname was Kit. He was just a kid compared to the rest of them, whom had so much experience in the field. "And hey, you can't do any worse than Nack over there," he pointed at the weasel whom glared at the croc, wondering where he was going with it. 

Vector grinned at his friend's glare and wrapped an arm around Tails, " You see, Nack wasn't always such a tough guy, on his first, he actually pissed himself!" the croc busted out laughing at the reaction the weasel gave.

"A-at least it was me own piss! Vector, here, stumbled into a town's supply in one mission when an old lady chased 'im out." he shouted, one upping the the reptile by a long shot. "Now shut ya trap, I wanna get some sleep before I hafta play pest control." with that, he tipped his head and remained silence. As did the others.

XxX

Finally, the helicopter landed and the team set off the underground chambers of The GATE, the only known entrance to The ARK. They packed into the large elevator with their weapons slung on their backs. The gray walls and lack of music brought forth a dark feeling. When they stepped out, they were greeted by a yellow cat. He looked very nervous and was holding his head. Scourge went up to him and got his attention.

He straightened up and breathed a shaky breathe of relief, "Chaos, you're finally here! Look, I don't know what happened in there but something went down in Genetics. Please follow me," he said, motioning them to follow. 

As they did, they pasted numerous people. Some were standing, others were sitting against the wall. But all of they looked scared. Nickolai elbowed Dune and whispered, "I guess there are hot babes," he winked at a few women he passed by. Dune merely rolled his eyes at his statement.

"My name is Boris, by the way," the cat stated, looking at Scourge. He stopped at a circular door and quickly opened it before continuing on his way. They walked into the center of a large room, it was circular in design. "I've already moved civilians here but the quarantine won't let us go any further."

He walked to keyboard and instantly unseen machinery sparked to life. White lights illuminated a large disc in the center of the room. Then a gray ever-changing ball of what seemed like goo appeared in the middle, floating in mid-air. 

"Now, gentlemen, I need you to step inside that sphere floating there," Boris said, "This is The GATE. It'll take you to ARK, where the breach happened. And please one at a time, stepping in."

Scourge looked over at Shadow coldly and then put on a smile. "Shadow, you go first." Shadow whipped his head at Scourge, discomfort written clearly on his face. The green male merely watched him, clearly not caring what he thought. He looked back at the rest of his comrades and took in a breath before plunging himself into the portal.

Rust colored eyes opened and Shadow looked around. He was in a smaller chamber and the walls had a more metallic look. He was now in The ARK. He took a few steps forward as to free the space for the next person.

Then Ghost came, Dune and Nickolai. Shadow's ears pricked as a scream was heard and suddenly a mass of yellow fur launched at him and he fell. Clearing his head, it turned out to be Tails. Nack came after him and then Vector whom was laughing his head off. Finally, Scourge came through and after him, Boris. 

Tails growled and picked himself off the floor, "Why the hell would you do that, Vector?!" he screeched at the croc. Vector just continued to laugh at the fox's outbursts.

Two hands appeared in in Shadow's vision and he looked up to find Nickolai and Ghost both offering one. He took both and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No prob." the domino male smirked. Ghost nodded.

Boris opened a door that lead out of the chamber and Scourge ordered the team to shape up. Following the order, they walked out of the room. Shadow trailed in the back with Tails and Ghost. He wanted to get this thing done and go back to the town his ex lived in, see if he could make amends with her.

"I just need to introduce your guide for the mission, then I'll be gone. This is Doctor Eve Roslia. She's been here for nearly a year, so she knows the area." Boris said.

Shadow's ears perked at that name and he made his way to the front to confirm the identity of the person. "Eve..." he started. There in front of him was a violet female hedgehog with long purple quills that were pulled back into a messy bun. Her sapphire blue eyes were just as fixated on Shadow as his were on hers.

"Shadow..." she whispered.


	3. Heroes Get Killed, Be a Survivor

"Gentlemen, this is your guide, Dr. Eve Roslia."

"Eve..." 

"Shadow..." she choked. Clenching her fists, she kept up a professional look. Boris continued with his speech.

"Your mission is to locate the scientists and if possible contain the breach, otherwise kill it. There are eight scientists in total. Dr. Elmer, Dr. Marco, Dr. Perry, Dr. Maxwell, Dr. Cole, Dr. Blaze, Dr. Richard, and Dr. William. Dr. Perry is the one who activated the distress signal."

"What are we up against?" Scourge interjected. He glanced at Shadow before looking at the cat. The green male placed his hands on his hips, aware of the small whispers his comrades were making. Shadow still hadn't said a word since discovering Eve was there. 

"We have no clue but I wish you luck." Boris replied sadly. "I'm leaving now, I have to keep things under control back at Mobius. I leave you in Dr. Eve's hands." With that, he walked pass them and went back through The GATE. 

"Gentlemen, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to the bypass door that goes into the quarantined zone." Eve said, folding her hands over each other. 

Nickolai made his way to the front before leering at her ,"I'll follow you anywhere gladly." Unknown to him, Shadow glared at him. Eve shook her head and turned down a hall. The team, lead by Scourge, followed behind her.While walking, Ghost nudged Shadow whom had his eyes locked on Eve's form before that. The crimson-splashed male looked at Ghost.

"What was that earlier?" Ghost inquired, meaning how Shadow spaced out when Eve was mentioned.

By this time, Nickolai joined in the conversation. "Yeah, I mean, I know she's hot, but that's not how you pick up chicks, Shadz." The domino fox stretched his arms behind his head. He looked over at Shadow, who looked like he was thinking.

"You might as well tell the whole team, Shadow," Scourge butted in. Shadow looked around and saw that all his 'brothers' were waiting for him to speak up.

He sighed, "She's my ex." Shadow rubbed his eyes, not wanting look at any one of them.

"Ah Shit," Nickolai groaned, remembering how he tried to hit on her. "Sorry, Shadzmeister, I didn't know. If had known, well let's face it, I still would've hit on her." he grinned and chuckled at his comment.

"I see, she's the one you spoke of," Ghost said, looking at the purple hedgehog in front of them. She had stopped at a large metal door with several bolts on it and went behind a desk nearby and began typing on a desktop.

"Alright, if you would, this is the bypass door. After this, only one place should be safe and that would be the medical sector. It is the furthest from where the breach is thought to have happened and it may come in handy." Eve stated, looking at Scourge.

"Men, you heard the lady. We'll head there first and plan a way to go by this once we're inside. Vector, up here with Dune and Nickolai. Shadow, Ghost, you two will be in back with me. Tails, Nack, cover the sides," He looked over to Eve and put on a smile, " Miss, if y-"

She interrupted him,"It's Doctor. I worked very hard for that title and I would appreciate if you would use it." Eve crossed her arms.

Nickolai raised his brows and whistled, "Feisty... I see why you like her, Shadz." he grinned again. Shadow shot him at glare and growled.

Scourge was dumbfounded at her sudden interjection but quickly regained composure. He cleared his throat and started again, "Doctor," he nearly snarled, " if you would stay inside the formation, we'd be ready to enter the quarantine."

"Of course," she said sweetly. She opened the door and made her way inside the formation right next to Tails and Nack. As soon as the door opened, Vector and Dune turned both of the corners and Nickolai took middle.

"Clear." they all stated. Then the group went in. Darkness consumed them and only the glow of emergency lights and their flashlights could be seen.

XxX

What seemed like hours was only minutes as the group finally reached the medical sector. They took the second lab for an upper hand in defense. Vector watched the door as everyone went inside the room and remained there. Scourge reached Eve.

"Show us what we're working with, Doctor," he nearly ordered. Eve only nodded and began looking through a few files before pulling out a blueprint. She rolled in out onto a table and started to name the sectors.

"You have four sectors besides this one. Those are Genetics, Maintenance, Research & Testing, and the Excavation site," she pointed to the locations of each sector of the print when she called it. "There is Staff Quarters but its been on lock down since the quarantine been activated."

"Hey doc," she raised her head when her title was called and looked at a befuddled Tails. Nickolai and Nack were on either side of him looking just as confused. 

"What is it?" she asked, kindly. 

"What is that?" he questioned, pointing at a large glass case. Inside, there was a skeleton of something that resembled a Mobian. However, at there was also something completely and eerily wrong with the whole thing. The form was put in a nonthreatening pose.

Eve set her gaze on the skeleton and snapped her fingers. "Fellas, meet Stacey. She's the first major find in the dig so far. " she stated, proudly.

"Why is it in a medical lab then?" Nack pointed out.

"I think it's strange too. Normally, Genetics would stop at nothing to get their hands on something like Stacey but they didn't. They put her in here after that." Eve said. Scourge cleared his throat and all eyes were on him.

"Alright. We'll go through each sector in pairs; it'll be quick and easy as well as safe." Scourge stated. " Vector, Nack, take Maintenance. Nickolai, Dune, the Dig. Shadow, Ghost, Research & Testing. I'll take Kit and check Genetics. Doctor, you stay here."

"Wasn't going to leave." she said, crossing her arms. Scourge mumbled under his breath and issued the order to move out but just before Shadow stepped out, Scourge tapped him on the shoulder.

"You have five minutes before we leave your ass. Hurry up and rekindle or some shit." 

Shadow stood stock still before the door closed in from of him, leaving him in the room with Eve. He turned around and Eve had her back to him.

"Eve..." he whispered, earning a twitch of her ear. 

She turned around to face him with sad eyes. "Shouldn't you be investigating the Research & Testing Sector?"

The midnight male grabbed and held her in a embrace. "I missed you," he mumbled out, face stuffed in her hair, "I'm sorry, forgive me. Please," he pleaded.

"You big dummy..." she muttered, returning the embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck. Eve took his muzzle in her hands and kissed him gently on the nose. "Who wouldn't forgive you?" she smiled softly. 

Catching her off guard, Shadow planted a kiss on her lips quickly before diving in for more. Eve placed her index finger on his lips, stopping him from continuing. "First, go and complete your mission then, you can take me out for dinner," she stated.

Shadow groaned but nodded at her request. "But-" his ears twitched at her pause, " one last kiss for good luck." and she placed her lips on his before pulling off; careful not to get tempted to keep going.

Shadow smirked. "Eve, We'll get this done before you know it," boasting the quality of his teammates' abilities. Slowly, he let go of her and made his way to the door. "Trust me." 

"I always have." He left after those words hit his eardrums, content with what transpired. Now, he was all business.

XxX

When Shadow came out of the medical lab, his teammates were crowded around the hall. Scourge went up to him first and slapped him on the shoulder. "Finally, Let's get going." he stated, "Men, you know where headed, get there!" the green male ordered.

The team disbanded and headed into the directions of their given assignments. Each pair was ready for anything and watched their partners' backs with keen eyes. 

XxX

Shadow and Ghost carefully approached the Research & Testing Sector. Faintly, they could the sounds of lab animals screeching at the top of their lungs. Deciding to check that lab first, they made their way to the doorway. Ghost gives a nod and Shadow slowly crept inside, raising his weapon warily.

Behind the ebony hedgehog was Ghost, watching both door and his back. Cages were lined up in rows on top of tables. The small animals whimpered and hid wherever they could inside their prisons. The more larger and aggressive ones were putting on snarling facades but tails hidden between legs were dead giveaways of terror. 

The two males scouted the rows, taking care in the area. Shadow noticed a door in the far corner and whistled at Ghost gaining his attention. The red-streaked one motioned to the door and Ghost made his way over. Shadow gripped the door's handle and even over the shrieks of animals, he could hear the sounds of crunching and sickening slurps. 

He gagged inside when the stench of iron flooded his nostrils. Shadow twisted the knob and opened the door. As it did, an eerie creak was the only thing that could be heard within the room. Even the animals stopped their cries and became silent. 

Behind that cursed door was only the first horror they would experience at The ARK. Inside the small office was a person in a white or used to be white lab coat. They were sitting or crouching on the desk as it was hard to tell because their back was to them. But something was definitely in their hands.

"Shit...." Ghost mouthed. 

Shadow cleared his throat, breaking the silence that filled the air. The figure went still.

"Are you alright? We're here to help you, don't be frightened. Can you tell us what happened here?" Shadow asked, eyes locked onto the still figure.

Slowly, the person's head turned to the side. The right side of his face was torn by an unknown factor but it was almost like knives and his eye, which was barely in tact, dripped crimson liquid from its bottom. A piercing crazed gaze of an amber iris, saturated with bloodlust. All along his muzzle was dark scarlet mixed with saliva. Slowly, he turned around, only the jerking and cocking of his head from side to side and rising and falling was quick.

The two were taken aback by the scientist's state. Further examining him, he looked disheveled, fur matted in places, while others fluffed out. His left eye had no wounds or marks around it, making it easy to see the glowing yellow eye in perfect condition though there did seem to be a slight darkening in the white of the eyes. On his neck was a large bite wound, that had crusted dried blood and a sickening sludge covering it. His shirt and pants were both ripped and bloodied. And in his hands...

...In his hands, he held what they could only suspect was once a pure snow white live rabbit, now it was stained with its own vital liquids, its body hung lifeless and squishy, the organs inside all but there. The overpowering smell in that tiny room made Shadow gag audibly. The scientist sniffed the air before growling loudly and set his twisted eyes back on the pair. He dropped the rabbit and lunged at the two, screaming. 

In quick response, Shadow's muscles reacted instantly and his Spas-12 raised again, and his fingers pulled the trigger. Immediately, the boom of the combat shotgun came first then the bullet whizzed itself into the scientist's chest cavity. The force of the bullet alone lauched him back onto the desk where he rested. Shadow inhaled deeply while Ghost just sighed. 

Static went off on Ghost's shoulder before a voice echoed.

"I heard a weapon go off. Was that you?" It was Scourge.

Ghost pushed on the switch and answered him, "No, sir. It was Shadow."

"Why did he use his weapon?" Scourge demanded.

"We found one of the scientists but he was crazed and Shadow put him down." Ghost stated. Shadow went over to the body that lay on the desk, blood pouring from the wound now in his chest. He grabbed the I.D. tag from his coat and read the name aloud. 

"Dr. Maxwell..." Maxwell's picture showed that he was a Dalmatian dog with blue eyes. Not yellow. Shadow looked back at the body. he was so much different now. 'What did this to him?' Shadow thought. Close by, there was teeth, tainted with crimson. Shadow looked in the corpse's mouth, there was teeth but they were more like fangs. Another thing that caught Shadow's eyes was little tufts of black. He was a Dalmatian so it was obvious he was to have a few spots here and there. However, these were unnatural; they were almost like scales but have the quality of fur. Some of it looked like hardened scaled armor, others patches of black fur.

"Who was it?" Scourge's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Dr, Maxwell," Shadow heard Ghost reply. He stepped back, not wanting to look or smell the corpse any longer.

"Alright, keep searching," Scourge said over the device.

"Sir, do you want us to bring the body somewhere we can take it back-"

"No, leave it there for now. Continue searching,"Scourge interjected.

"Yes, sir." Ghost answered. They looked back at the body one last time before closing the door behind them. The animals started to cry softly. They were aware of what was wrong with this place and they couldn't do anything.

Shadow and Ghost walked out of the room and shut the door on the all but quiet test subjects. They continued down the hall to the next lab and searched.


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

Vector and Nack went into Maintenance. The clanks and whistles of pipes made the weasel's ears do double time. Steam poured into their views as they scouted the area. Vector, being taller, stayed behind Nack so that he could see. 

"So, what do you think of Snot, Nack?" 

The weasel chuckled and from the corner of his eye, he looked at Vector, "That's what you're calling 'im, seriously? Look in the mirror, Vec!" Nack turned a corner, scanning the deadend, then continued forward.

"Hey, I'm a much better color than him. This is lime green. He's-he's...." Vector tried to think of a green that was Scourge. He too, scouted a deadend before following Nack.

"Snot..."

"Yeah, that's it!" Vector exclaimed.

A distant boom was heard. Nack looked back at Vector unsure of what to say. They stopped in their tracks, straining their hearing to pick up any other weapon fire. Steam hissed and pipes clanked but no other weapons were fired.

Nack's communications device went off. "This is Scourge. Shadow and Ghost found Dr. Maxwell, but were forced to put him down. Proceed with caution."

"Yes, sir." Nack responded.

The comm went silent and the pair looked at each other. "Best keep movin'," Nack said.

"Right..." Vector agreed. 

Then just before they started scanning the area, faint pittering could be heard not far in front of them. Nack's ears twitched harshly, glaring at the hall in front of them. Nack took lead and just before turning the corner into three-way intersection, Vector gave him a nod. They turned at the same time. At Vector's point was a door, Nack's was another pipe-filled room and corridor leading to more mechanics.

"I'll check it," Vector whispered. He raised his weapon and slowly walked to the door. Upon reaching it, his hand immediately went for the handle. The door opened with ease and inside was....

.....nothing. The room empty, except for a control box at the far wall and a few spare chairs and such. Vector sighed and closed the door. 

"Nothing," Vactor confirmed. He turned around and faced Nack.

Nack smiled slightly, but then a soft growl was heard behind him. He couldn't react fast enough before a sharp pain erupted on his left side, he heard Vector call out at him. His eyes grew wide as he choked down a bit of blood that jumped into his throat. Whatever hit him was still there and he quickly elbowed it back, creating distance between them. The purple weasel gripped his injury with haste. Vector came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Nack, you okay?!" he exclaimed.

"GET A LIGHT ON THAT THING!" Nack yelled, his pain stinging every nerve in his body. Vector raised his gun to shine on the attacker.

Another dirtied lab coat was seen first. From the long and bushy tail, the person was a fox. He was slightly panting, muzzle tainted with fresh blood from his nose thanks to the blow Nack gave him. He had glass sticking around his eye sockets, indicating that he HAD glasses at some point or another before something smashed them into his face. A sleeve of his coat was torn off, revealing a nasty sludge covered bite on his upper arm. In his hand was a broken pipe, most likely the object he used on Nack's side, seeing as how the sharpened end was laced with crimson.

The fox staggered to get up on his feet. He breathed heavily as wide amber irises set themselves on the pair. 

"Sir! Why the hell did you attack?! We're here to help you!" Vector growled. The scientist just stood there, pipe in hand, breathing slow and loud. 

"Mate, just put down the pipe," Nack reasoned, "We'll get you to somewhere safe, just-just put down yer weapon." Crimson liquid leaked out form the hole in his uniform. The scientist had stragetigectal jabbed under his vest, allowing a quicker and easier way to harm him without going through the vest's tough exterior first.

The scientist's head twisted the side before growling. He dropped the pipe and began to shake violently. His back arched as his hands went to his face, pushing the glass deeper into his skull. 

"Sir...?" 

Shouts and screams came with as he convused. His fingers clawed at his skin and began to get sharper with each moment. Foam formed in his mouth. Vector dropped his guard and stepped forward, only for the fox to lunge at him; his dagger claws posed and ready.

With his draining strength, Nack pulled the trigger of his M14, spraying bullets into the fox. The kick nearly toppling him on the ground. Vector was in a state of shock but quickly snapped out of it and went to his partner that was leaning against the wall.

The purple weasel raised his hand, "I'm fine, mate, check the body." Vector went to the fox corpse, his finger on the trigger, ready to squeeze at any given moment. Giving it a swift nudge with his foot, he confirmed that he was dead. The croc's hand grabbed the badge and read it aloud for Nack to call it in.

"Dr. Richard."

Nack went to his comm. "Scourge, It's Nack. We ran into another scientist."

A second of static came before Scourge answered, "Name?"

"Dr, Richard."

"You two alright?"

"The bugger got me with a pipe," Nack growled, "I'll be fine after I'm patched. Whatcha ya want to do with the body?"

"Leave it there for now. Finish your area then get to the doctor," Scourge ordered.

"Yes sir." Nack turned off the comm. He looked at Vector. "I think he's cold bugger who gives me the creeps." He flashed the croc a toothy grin then pushed off the wall. 

Vector chuckled, "Alright, you heard him. The sooner the place is clear, the sooner you get the nurse treatment. Then you two girls can talk about guys you like." They carried on, not giving a second glance at the dead.

"Smartass."

XxX  
Nickolai and Dune at the Dig site. Even before making it to their destination they heard gunfire. Their questions were answered after Scourge told them to search with caution and that a scientist was crazed, an explaination for the weapon firing. The two looked at the cavern turned hall; it was lined with many metalworks lined the walls, ceiling and floor. 

The actual site was a bit farther, the ground in the 'room' wasn't made out of metal, it was dirt. It was soft, to an extent, but didn't clank like the metal of the facility floors. In the center was a large drill that had yet to break the ground underneath it. Small squares were made in the dirt for later excavation. 

"Yo, Dune, what's up between Shadz and the doc?" Nickolai asked, breaking the silence. 

"What do you mean?" Dune raised one of his brows.

The domino fox turned around to face him. "Do you think I could tap that or does Shadow got her now?" he chuckled.

"You're a dumbass. Why don't you talk about something else before I call in what you said?"Dune snorted and placed a hand over his comm. The fox straightened up, his fur raising slightly.

"Chaos! I just got a chill... And don't do that! No one needs to know, Man. Come on," Nickolai pleaded, " If Shadow gets word of this, he might kill me. You told me he glared at me while I was drooling over his ex!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at the wolf.

"I'd really like to see Shadow jump you. Just the thought makes me grin..." Dune smirked. Then the pittering of distanced ammunition being used, zoomed into their ears. They knew what would happen next, it already did once why wouldn't happen again? As if on schedule, the comm went off with static.

"Vector and Nack have fired on other scientist. Dr. Richard. Keep up your guard." Scourge ordered.

"Yes sir." Dune responded. 

The comm's static dissappeared from the space after Dune's response. Dune turned around and headed for one of the offices close by the drill. "Don't get jumped." he said.

Nickolai snorted, "Like that's gonna happen." he waved the wolf's caution off like a pesky fly. "I'm badass and you know it. Nothing ever happens to a cool guy like me."

Then as if karma heard him, something pounced on his back and screamed into his ears. Nickolai immediately started to ram into the walls to get the person off. But the thing had a tight grip on his waist with its legs and its fingernails where making an attempt to dig into his chestplate. Dune raced back to him and struggled to get into the fray. Each time he would get close to the two, they would move out of his way. Firing his MP5K could result in him hitting Nickolai.

"NICK!" the wolf screamed.

"GET OFF ME, YOU DAMN LEECH!" he shouted, trying to get a hold on the person's head. The domino fox stumbled around before losing his footing and falling on his attacker.

From the force of the fall, the person let go, their breath lost from the weight of the fox. Taking advantage of the person's daze, Nickolai qiuckly scrambled to his feet. Dune placed a foot on the person's chest and prevented him form getting up as well. His gun pointed at their face.

The domino fox ran his hands along his body like he was swatting webs from his fur. He growled at the person and raised his gun to the person's face also, his anger getting the best of him.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you, asshole," Nickolai roared, his fur raising on end.

"He's one of the scientists," Dune muttered, never taking his eyes off the person under his foot, whom was struggling now. He was a mongoose; his tail swipped back and forth angerily. His neck looked at though someone had strangled him.

Nickolai cursed under his breath, "Dune, look at his legs." he mumbled.

Dune looked down and cringed at the sight. One of the mongoose's legs were broken; the white of the bone marrow could be seen through the crusted crimson. A sludge coated the raw muscle with a horrid smell that could anyone's nose fall off; it smelled like the dead. He acted as if it wasn't broken at all.

Then with almost unnatural strength, the scientist threw Dune's foot off him, making the wolf fall into his comrade. The crimson glazed mongoose stood up with no problems and pounced after the two. With Nickolai fazed, Dune hit the mongoose wth the butt of his gun, giving him enough space to shoot. The bullets only pushed the scintist the last step onto falling back. His shrill screeches came to a halt as his back met the ground. Liquid crimson formed around him before settling completely.

Nickolai panted, staring at the corpse with wide eyes. "What was with him, Dune?" He looked to his partner and cocked his head to the side. 

"Don't know, but let's call it in," Dune stated. Nickolai nodded and pushed the button on his comm.

"Scourge, it's Nickolai. We got another scientist, put him down though. He attacked me."

Dune got on his device and chuckled, "Yeah, rode him like a horse."

The fox turned off his comm quickly and growled at his friend, "Sh-shut up!"

Scourge sighed, "What's the man's name?"

The pair went over to the mongoose and stripped him of his nametag. The smell of him decomposing was already beginning to waft and take over the already stale air. The tag held the name 'Dr. Elmer.' 

"Dr. Elmer, sir."

"Are either of you injured?"

"No, sir," Nickolai answered, pushing Dune playfully, "Except Dune's butt hurt that our little friend didn't pick him for some fun."

Scourge didn't respond right away, most likely to utter some curse, " Continue searching, notify me immediately if something comes up. After you're done there, head back to the lab with the doctor." The green male spat.

"Gotcha, if Dune throws a fit, call you immediately," the fox grinned, recieving a punch to the arm by his partner.

"Right... Get your asses in gear now." Scourge ordered.

Turning the comm off, the domino fox looked at the wolf, "You heard the PMSer, let's go pretty princess." he said, ending an a sing-songy tune. Dune slapped his forehead and groaned.


	5. Arms of the Fallen

In Genetics was the new leader, Scourge, and the kit, Tails. Some doors were locked and there was no way of entry into them. At the end of the hallway however, was a room which its door torn apart. Scourge took lead and slowly made his way to the destroyed doorway. Then just before he stepped inside the room, his ears perked at the sound of weapon fire. More specifically, a combat shogun. The only one of the team, from what he observed, that had one was Shadow. The green male deemed it best to check in with them first. Scourge glanced over at Tails before reaching for his comm; the fox was standing beside him, watching the hall with caution.

"I heard a weapon go off. Was that you?"

It was Ghost that answered. "No, sir. It was Shadow." He knew it. Now to find out why.

"Why did he use his weapon?" he asked.

Static sounded before Ghost answered him, "We found one of the scientists but he was and Shadow put him down."

Which scientist? There was like eight of them. The green male could hear shuffling on the other side when Ghost spoke last.

"Who was it?"

"Dr. Maxwell."

Now he could keep track of who was dead among the scientists.

"Alright, keep searching," Scourge sighed.

Ghost seemed hesitate about that, "Sir, do you want us to bring the body somewhere we can take it back-"

Scourge stopped him, "No, leave it there for now. Continue searching." If they moved the body or bodies now, they would waste valuable time. Lost time could mean lost lives.

"Yes, sir."

Scourge nodded though it was unnecessary. Then the green male checked in with the other two pairs to tell them of what happened. After which, he continued into the room, noticing the familiar textures on the walls. He stepped forward, only to kick something on the ground. Confused, Scourge looked down, his eyes widened slightly at the revelation that what he kicked was a severed limb. Its blood was thick and dry in some places on the floor, all color drained from the fur. Tails came up behind him and gasped slightly at the sight.

The green male quickly averted Tails' vision to him with a motion to stay on his back. Scourge lifted his M16 into the air and quietly made his way through the room. A computer resting on a nearby desk flashed a bright red light on one of its keys. He pressed it with caution; the screen blinked before a familiar face was brought up. Dr. Perry was seen with his frightened face and the same message was given. Scourge dismissed it and headed for the other side of the room. Finding nothing, he and Tails took one last look around the lab before heading back out into the hall. Then several shots were fired in the distance.

Scourge went in line with who he knew and went to his comm. However, before he even touched the button a voice resonated form the device. 

"Scourge, it's Nack. We ran into another scientist."

"Name?"

"Dr. Richard." Nack responded.

Dr. Maxwell and now Dr. Richard. Two deceased and six remaining to be found. It seemed unwise to say that the dismembered arm's owner was dead as well without seeing the body.

"You two alright?" Scourge questioned finally.

"The bugger got me with a pipe." Scourge swore he heard a growl in Nack's voice. "I'll be fine after I'm patched. Whatcha ya want to do with the body?" Nack asked.

"Leave it there for now. Finish your area then get to the doctor," He ordered, holding back a snarl at the thought of the purple doctor. She had embarrassed him in front of his new team. Which was brave and that was attractive. The green male wiped his mind clear, he had a mission. 

"Yes sir." He heard Nack respond. Then the comm clicked off. Scourge looked over to Tails, whom was looking to his left.

"Kit... Do you see something?" He asked. 

The yellow fox whipped his head around, facing him. "I-I thought I heard something, sir." he stuttered. Scourge narrowed his eyes at the fox, then looked to where Tails was looking at before.

"In there?"

Tails only nodded.

Scourge slowly stepped over to the lab to their left and just before entering, his ears picked up shuffling and his feet stuck to the floor immediately. Was he going to be attacked just like the rest of his team? His hand wavered above the grip of his M16.

Then a spray of fire echoed down the hall. Another attack perhaps. But as of right now Scourge was focused on the room, his ears only picked up the noises that resided in front of him. That was until his comm went off once again, this time it was someone different.

  
"Scourge, it's Nickolai. We got another scientist, put him down though. He attacked me." The fox said over the comm.

Another voice erupted from the device, "Yeah, rode him like a horse." It was Dune.

There was silent from both the comm and the room in front of him. He sighed and put all of his attention to the most recently attacked teammates. "What's the man's name?" He asked on the device.

Another moment of silent came and went before Dune responded, "Dr. Elmer, sir."

"Are either of you injured?"

"No, sir. Except Dune's butt hurt that our little friend didn't pick him for some fun." 

Scourge groaned and mumbled some curses before answering them, "Continue searching, let me know immediately if something comes up. after you're done there, head back to the lab with the doctor." He spat, in no mood for games. 

"Gotcha, if Dune throws a fit, call you immediately," the fox stated.

"Right... Get your asses in gear now." The green male ordered before turning his comm off.

"Sir, whatever's in there is still there, I think," Tails whispered.

"I know. I'll go first, stay near the door at all costs," Scourge stated, lifting his weapon into his arms. He stepped inside quietly, then the shuffling moved to his right. He was unable to see what he was chasing because it kept to the dark, thanks to the power outage. When the thing changed directions, so did he. Then in a fit of luck, Scourge managed to corner it.

"Kit, get over here," he ordered, not taking his eyes off the dark form.Within a few seconds, Tails was beside him and he raised his light to the figure in the corner.

It was a raccoon and its eyes dilated at Scourge's light. It raised its arms, like he was defending himself from the light. His feet continued to scrape across the floor; as if he was trying to melt into the wall behind him. The raccoon's teeth were chattering and stuttering, only incoherent words escaped his lips. His blue eyes switched back and forth before finally landing up. His next movement was quick, as he jumped up and started to crawl into an air vent that was strangely open.

Scourge's eyes widened before he took off after the deranged raccoon. He grabbed his legs which dangled out of the vent before he started to shake violently. 

"KIT, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Scourge shouted, his arms now around the man's waist, whom was kicking his legs in hopes to shake off his pursers. The yellow fox raced over to his partner and grabbed the man's legs after being kicked in the stomach. The hedgehog moved his arms underneath the man's shoulders and locked him into a hold. Finally, the man gave up and panted heavily. Scourge exhaled a breath and looked at Tails.

"Let's get back to the doctor," he huffed, struggling to maintain his hold. Tails only nodded and led the way back to the lab with Scourge holding a frightened man in his hold.


	6. Haunting Eyes of the Dead

Once they reached the medical lab they were using as a makeshift base, Scourge and Tails were met with Doctor Eve. The female gasped at the sight of Scourge with the resisting raccoon scientist. 

"Dr. Perry?!" she cried out.

"Doctor, where you want me to put him?!" Scourge grunted, straining to keep his hold on the man.

"O-over there," she pointed to a set of beds not far from them. 

"Kit, grab his legs," Scourge ordered. The kitsune, upon Scourge's words, went for Dr. Perry's legs. The man had long given up on trying to escape and hung there, limp. He was still heavy and every now and then he would give a tug at his living restraint.

Then Vector and Nack came in a stroke of luck. Eve noticed the splash of blood covered the purple weasel's body armor. 

"Nack, are you alright?" She asked out of worry.

He chuckled, sheepishly, "I was hopin' you'd be able to tell me that, luv." The down under male covered his wound with his hand.

Eve thought quickly and motioned him to a table with several instruments ready to be used on a tray. The purple weasel sat down with some difficulty but nothing to bad.

"Vector! Can you help us over here?!" Scourge roared. The raccoon had, for some reason after minutes of stillness, began to freak. Dr. Perry was on the table however he remained unrestrained as he was fidgeting and kicking about. Tails was kicked off and Scourge was struggling to keep him in check. Vector rushed over and as soon as his hands pushed down on the man's chest to keep him still, Dr. Perry couldn't break free.

Tails and Scourge buckled the raccoon down without a moment's notice, taking advantage of the croc's strength. Even with the scientist restrained to the bed, he continued resist to the point that Eve had to go over him.

"I'm going to give him a sedative to calm him down before he hurts himself," she announced holding a syringe. 

But just before she lays a finger on the man, he began to thrash violently, staring at her wide-eyed.

He started muttering though most of it was so jumbled it didn't even make sense. Though a few words were heard through his hoarse and low tones.

"N-no... ba-bad...v-very angry....angry...i-it...sh-she." Dr. Perry seems to push the bed away from where the violet doctor stood just from his struggles alone. She was completely baffled by his efforts but the professional side of her took over and she put on a stern determined frown.

"Vector, Scourge, Tails, hold him down. I don't want to puncture anything vital," she declared, prompting the two mammals and reptile to hold down the raccoon's limbs. 

Nack slowly got to his feet, barely rising from his seat. "Should I help out? Do ya need me?" he called out, stepping a few steps forward.

Eve's figure whipped around, "NO!" she commanded, "Stay seated! You need to remain where you are until I set the stitches." Her voice dropped back down to the soft and leveled tone she always used as she near the end of her statement.

By her outburst, Nack sat down quickly back into his seat like a trained dog to its owner's command. "Yes ma'am!"

She nodded at his reply and turned back to face the man, whom seemed to calm down after she faced away from him. Of course, now that she was looking at him again, he squirmed as much as he could under the weight of three Mobians. 

As soon as her soft fingers graced his arm to hold the limb in place for the needle, he cried out like her touch was fire. Eve let go of Dr. Perry after the drug was placed in his bloodstream and turned back Nack to help him.

Eve began to tend to him, replacing her needle with a clean one and grabbing adequate bandages. The door opened again and in appeared the two other teams, Shadow, Ghost, Dune, and Nickolai.Shadow eyes instantly magnetized to her form before going to their wounded brother whom she was treating.

"What happened Nack?" he asked with urgency hinted in his voice.

"Nothing much, " he winced as Eve dabbed his injury with rubbing alcohol, "Just another scientist; he got me with a pipe!" he groaned from the sting. 

"Sorry," Eve whispered.

"No problems here, luv, just as long as ya fix me up," Nack grinned, scratching the back of his head.

The other three filed in right after the ebony hedgehog and prompted by his inquiry they took a glance at the purple weasel.

"It's that damn darkness. The emergency lighting doesn't do crap for a mission like this. And hey, who informed us that there would be nerds with rabies from their science projects up here." Nickolai stated with a pout.

Eve gave him a small glare but Dune responded before she could say anything. " Don't take offense to anything he says. He's just an idiot who doesn't realize what he says most of the time," Dune droned as if it was apologizing on the fox's behalf was a process he repeated.

She shut her mouth and nodded then prepared a needle for Nack's stitches. 

"So we all found a scientist, but how is it that Kit and Scourge's scientist was actually caught without a bullet in their head," Vector questioned, looking at the green hedgehog.

Tails spoke up, his eyes remained on the drugged scientist, who was still awake but just barely. "He actually seemed terrified of us and tried to escape in the air vents." 

"Lucky! Ours just tried to munch our faces!" Nickolai whined.

"We need to get the lights back on, it'll be easier that way. Just in case we have more crazed scientists, they won't be able to get the jump on us," Dune announced.

Scourge nodded and gazed onto Eve whom was currently concentrating on laced the needle through Nack's skin as delicately as possible. "Doctor," he started, keeping his voice soft as to not startle her and endanger Nack's well-being, "Is there any blueprints we can use to get a location for the power box?"

"Umm...Yes, Top drawer, left side," she tilted her head to the specific area with her head so she wouldn't pull the thread to tight. Grabbing the print he asked for, Scourge unraveled it on a table and everyone besides Eve and Nack crowded around to inspect the layout.

"There, all done. now be careful on that side and you should be fine," Eve announced, stepping back from where Nack was sitting. The purple doctor looked quite proud of herself and her work.

Nack jumped off the table and put his shirt and vest back on. "Thanks, doc. I appreciate it." He gave her a smile before heading over his team.

"Doctor, where can we bypass the quarantine's emergency lighting and get the main lights back on?" Scourge questioned.

Eve thought a moment then walked over to the men's little circle and started tracing the pathways of the blueprint. "There's a box in the sewer system that can reboot the system and turn on the lights for a few hours or so, we've never had to use it so the time frame is sketchy. To access to the sewer tunnels, the nearest and probably the safest, is a hatch in Maintenance. " She tapped the hatch's location on the print. 

"Alright, we'll get the lights back on. Shadow, stays with the doctor. Everyone else, let's go." Scourge ordered with a motion of his head. 


	7. Deep Waters

Heavy footsteps of seven men came down of the tiled floor of the metal facility. Each one armed and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Scourge led the group to Maintenance and quickly came to a stop in the atrium that led to all sectors in that area. The acid green hedgehog turned and eyed at the rest of his team.

"Vector, Kit, stay at the entrance. Nothing in or out. Call if you need back-up," Scourge ordered, motioning to the entrance of the sector. They both nodded and took their posts by the doors.

Scourge and the rest that still followed him continued on in Maintenance. Many pipes whistled as they walked through the maze of halls that seemed endless. Once they got a reasonable distance away from the atrium, he stopped again. This time he faced Dune and Nickolai. 

"I need you two to scout the halls. Don't split from each other for any reason."

Dune groaned and slapped his forehead, "Why do I always get stuck with you?" he growled.

The domino fox grinned and slung his arm around the other, "I love you too, Dune!" 

Ghost shook his head but continued to follow Scourge as he started down the hall toward the hatch. The hedgehog commander lifted the hatch and Nack peered inside, cringing at the stench that wafted up. The weasel glanced at Scourge.

"Ya can't be serious," he stated.

Scourge rolled his eyes and grinned, "Get in the damn hole, Nack," he ordered. Nack groaned and took a breath before plunging into the sewer hatch below. Ghost followed in before Scourge also dived in.

XxX

Eve rolled up the blue print they were using prior and pushed it into a drawer before turning around. She gave a loud gasp when she found how close Shadow was to her. A smug smirk was on his face from her reaction ass he glared at him.

"Chaos, Shadow. You should know by now not to do that to me!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at the chuckling male. 

"But you should know that I love to tease you," Shadow chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. Eve held herself and looked down before sighing.

The purple female pushed a violet strand from her sight, "You know you don't have to stay here," she mumbled.

Shadow took a moment to respond before pulling the plum female into his arms, "It was an order, besides I don't mind it at all, if I can stay with you. This way I know you're safe with my own eyes." He nipped her neck gently, earning light giggles from Eve.

"B-bad....n-no touch....hi-him an..gry." The speech was stuttered and slightly slurred. 

Shadow's rust colored eyes gazed over to the drugged up raccoon whom was looking at them with fear written on his face. Or as much as he could. 

"I also don't like the thought of him being alone with you," the crimson-splashed male growled.

Eve looked at Dr. Perry then to Shadow, "But I know Dr. Perry. He would do a thing to me," she protested, looking confused.

"You don't know what he could do in this situation. He can't even make coherent sentences right now!" he pointed out, a growl surfacing.

"He's strapped down there's no way he's getting loose anytime soon, Shadow. I'll be fine even if you or anyone else isn't here to watch me."

XxX

Water was rushing from every which way and splashed when they moved through it. Nack grumbled at the heaviness of his uniform now that it was drenched in water.

"The box should be just around this corner," Scourge stated, rounding the corner and speeding up his pace when he spotted it. "There it is!" 

Ghost and Nack also sped up and lifted themselves onto the concrete slab that hosted the power box. The green hedgehog picked the box open and revealed several rows of unnamed switches.

"Chaos DAMNIT!" Scourge shouted.

He turned to Nack, "Nack, go scout around but not to far from where we are. Ghost, stay by me and watch my back while I search for the right switch."

"Yes, sir." they responded in unison. Nack turned back around and jumped into the cool waters and started to walk away.

XxX

"Wish he'd hurry the 'ell up, it smells down 'ere," Nack growled to himself. He wiped a streak of sweat from his forehead. A whirl of wind passed by him and he tensed, his M14 raised and ready. His large ears swiveled and pricked at every sound, mostly at the constant flow of water.

His blue eyes took a second take at the darkness, thinking he saw something. He squinted his eyes and he saw yellow green peering back at him.

"What the 'ell?!" Those were the last words he uttered before a loud growl echoed in his ears and something latched onto his throat. Red liquid poured into his vision as his world went blurred. Everything seemed to slow down and even the sounds of the rushing waters below him drowned out. The purple weasel choked before he realized what was going on.

Then he screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear him. He shoved at what was attacking him but it only helped in dragged its teeth across his already broken flesh.


	8. Blurry Vision

"Shadow, I don't want to have this conversation with you," Eve said, "Dr. Perry seems more terrified of me than threatening."

Shadow growled and went to respond but his comm sparked to life in crackles and pained screams were heard through the device's static. A cold feeling ran through Shadow's spine and settled in his stomach. His feet were planted to the floor for a moment before he took off and out of the lab. The ruby-streaked male put a finger to his comm and yelled into it, terror sinking into his voice.

"Nack's getting attacked!"

Shadow blew pass Vector and Tails, not giving them a second glance. Next, he found Dune and Nickolai patrolling the halls and one glare made them point in the direction of the hatch. Just before he jumped in, he could hear the ever-growing drumming of weapon fire, the roaring of the waters below and the pain-wrenching cries of his comrade. His nose flared up at the stench of sewage from the underground. The long and dark tunnels made it hard to pinpoint the sounds he was forced to listen to. For a moment, he thought he saw blood in the water. Shadow followed the thinning trail as best he could, glancing at his changing surroundings.

The echos continued to grow as he moved forward. His rust-colored eyes spotted the person he called.

Scourge.

The emerald green male saw him out of the corner of his eye before whipping around to face him, finally realizing it was Shadow.

"S-shadow! Get Nack to Dr. Eve! Now!" he ordered.

By this time, nearly the whole team was converged in one area. The exception was Ghost as he was ordered to continue flipping switches on the power box.

Close by, Nack's body was sat upright against the cold concrete wall for support. His neck exposed, showing the tender and torn muscles for all to see. Shadow started to go to him but was pushed by Vector as he hurriedly went to the purple weasel's side.

"Nack! D-don't worry, we'll get you somewhere safe! I'll get you to Dr. Eve fast!" the croc stammered.

He lifted his comrade's arm and blood poured like a waterfall dying his purple fur crimson. Vector let go the instant his brother cried out. 

Dune pushed his way forward, placing the only bandages he had on Nack's neck. Skillfully, he applied pressure to the pulsing tissues. A distant mechanism hummed before the lights flashed brightly then settled for low and dim. They could see a few feet in front of them perfectly now though in the event of a long distance, colors became dull and fogged into a red outline.

Nack's eyes started to flutter, his breaths now hoarse and ragged. Dune wrapped tape around the bandage, keeping his pressure tight, never once letting go. The wolf's teeth gritted until he was forced to cut the tape with his fangs. Sweat formed into beads as he struggled to keep his brother from any more blood loss. Moving him could prove fatal but if they didn't, he wouldn't receive the treatment he needed to survive. He needed stiches, clean bandages, peroxide, the whole deal with his neck being a massive train wreck of what Dune could only assume was a bite from one of the still missing scientists.

"Vector, get him up! Shadow, help me pressure on this," he ordered.

Without a second to spare, Shadow and Vector did what they were told. Before long, they accomplished getting Nack up the ladder and through the halls to the medical lab.

After a nod from Dune, Shadow let his hold on Nack go and opened the lab door. Instantly, Eve turned to his direction.

"Shadow! What's happening? Who was scre-" she gasped at Nack's appearance and sadly whispered her remaining word, "screaming..."

Dune spoke up, "Doc, we need help. Nack's bleeding out and the wound is not only large but also on his neck, "he choked, setting Nack on the table.

Eve placed two fingers to the underside of Nack's jaw, trying to feel a pulse. She glanced up at Vector whom was frantically rushing around trying to find the appropriate tools to save Nack.

"Vector...." she whispered softly.

The lime green croc spun around and growled, "What are you standing around for?! You're suppose to help Nack! Do your JOB!"

Eve shook her head and Dune also searched for the purple weasel's vitals. His ebony ears lowered sadly when he didn't find even the slightest of beats.

Vector launched himself at the female and grabbed her shoulders, earning a yelp of pain when he squeezed tightly.

His voice was of rage and anger but his eyes were trembling with fear. His words, stutters. His arms and legs, shaking.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" he exclaimed with a shout.

Shadow and Dune started to move toward the pair to get the raging reptile off the violet female. She put a hand up, signaling them to stop.

"This is Vector's battle and he needs to face it," she responded.

She looked into the croc's eyes, "Vector..." she started softly.

"DON'T YOU SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! HE'S ALIVE AND YOU HAVE TO SAFE HIM!" He screamed.

"Nack passed away before you arrived here."

The muscled reptile broke down to his knees in front of the female, still holding on to her arms.

"He's not. He can't be. Not him, please," he whimpered under his breath.

"But," Eve whispered, "I'm sure Nack wouldn't want you to act like this."

"What the HELL do you know about him?! You only met him a few hours ago!" Vector snarled, not looking up at the disheartened doctor.

"I know a lot more than you think I do, but that's not the point," gently, she raised the devastated croc's head up to look directly in his eyes, "You still have strength, use it. You still have brothers, protect them. Help them! Do everything you possibly can to make sure no one else ends up like Nack did, Fight! For Chaos Sake, you hunt whatever attacked your brother and you avenge him!"


	9. Whispers of Fate

"Will you fight?" Eve asked, looking at the muscled croc straight in the eyes.

Vector stood up, his shoulders set back in a dignified way. He towered over the female and with a deep scowl he responded, "Yes."

With a quick nod, she turned to Dune, sadness returning to her face. "Let's get him into the other room over there," she stated, pointing to a smaller room that connected to the one they were in. A large mirror acted as the only means of visual.

Scourge and the rest that remained stationed in the tunnels finally came back as they were zippering Nack's body bag and rolling him and the table into the smaller room. Tails, whom was in the back, had a look of hope before noticing the content of the body bag. Scourge cursed under his breath at the sight and sighed both looking at the trembling female.

"Doctor, do you think you can find something on these computers? Anything we can use or maybe something that we'll tell us what this thing is?" he urged softly. She gave him a nod before briskly walking to a now fully functioning computer and began typing away at it.

Nickolai stepped up and tapped Scourge on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Sir, I heard some sounds coming from a room within Maintenance sector, may I take Kit and Dune with me to check it out?" 

Scourge thought for a moment and finally agreed. The chosen left, leaving the other four team members in the medical lab with their deceased brother and a frightened female doctor. Scourge continued to ponder as to what to do next, especially with one member dead. Then he remembered in one of the rooms of Genetics, there was an experimental armory safe. There was also a hand scanner that was the only way to access such a room and he doubted that Eve would have the clearance or even allow him to obtain a creation of destruction that was most likely in that room. Then it hit him, the dismembered arm he almost tripped on. The green male would be able to use the arm without anyone knowing, but he would have to wait until the team regrouped to discuss to next course of action to be taken.

XxX

"Why didn't you take Vector?" Tails asked, eying the domino fox curiously.

"In the state he's in, he's bound to do something stupid and die-hard. Besides, you need the experience," Nickolai relied, quite maturely.

"Shut up, both of you," Dune whispered.

The wolf pressed his ear against the door, hearing almost like a distant hum coming from inside.

The foxes remained quiet as per Dune's command. The ebony wolf placed a hand on the door, testing the stability of it. Gently, he pushed on it, to see if it was locked. It wasn't but the door only budged a crack. That meant the door was barricaded by someone or something inside.

Taking a few steps back, he charged at the door. With one ram attempt, they burst open and a clatter of chairs rained down. Tails and Nickolai entered after the wolf and took positions on either side of him.

In the far corner, was a figure huddled in a fetal like position. Dune, Nickolai, and Tails gasped in shock at what was before them.


	10. Unwanted Attention

In the far corner was a shivering form of a woman. Once the blinding light of the wolf's flashlight connected with the figure it became apparent that she was bare of any clothing. The youngest of the three became red in the face before turning away. The older male duo were shocked from her bare form and hastily scanned the area for something to place over her.

The bare woman was indeed alive and shuddered at the cold brisk air that was confined to the room with her. She was a lilac cat with amber eyes that flickered all around the room and its occupants. Those eyes stopped on the air vent that peered down, almost menacingly, to the people inside.

Her breath paused, staring at the grate warily. Slightly shifting to be parallel with the cold metal slab of a wall.

Dune followed her eyes to the entrance of a metal maze above them while Nickolai slowly and quietly moved to the bare cat. He held a rough and scratchy looking blanket in front of his body that he managed to find within the room. The female cat noticed too late that she had an intruder of her space as the domino fox locked her arms by her sides. Like all cats would, she hissed; her fur fluffed to the max, especially her tail. Her blood shot eyes glaring at him as she squirms, teeth bared.

"Jeez no teeth lady." Nickolai murmurs, flinching back from the slight horrid smell of the feline. Her neck drips with sickening sludge. "Can I get a little help with the fiesty drunk?" He whines, getting a grunt from Dune as he grabs the cat's legs in the blanket. 

"Kit, get the doors and watch our backs." Dune orders, sighing. He grips the limbs tightly so that the captive wouldn't free herself. Yet despite the constant struggling, the small team gets back to the medical lab where most of the team was. Apparently Ghost and Vector were out scoping the area, also something to help the green crocodile and keep him away from the body of his fallen comrade, his close friend. Eve blinks, looking at the frantic feline in the scratchy blanket. "Doctor Blaze?" She questions, rushing over before getting a terrified hiss. Her pupils becoming slits, fur paling against her cheeks and her squirming more violent. 

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Scourge orders, gritting his fangs as he looks at her, going over to help the preoccupied males with the restless female onto an examination table, strapping her down with much haste. Nickolai keeps the blanket over her body, showing the woman the much needed respect in this horrible ordeal they were facing. 

Blaze's eyes lock onto Eve's as she hyperventilates, struggling harshly against her bonds. Her body wracked with deep scratches and a sludge crusted wound on her neck. "This is your fault!" She hisses, her eyes pulsing a neon yellow with a each word. "It comes for you! For you!" The cat screeches, tensing as she tries to move the table with her rocking alone. 

The purple hedgehog jumps at her words, flinching at the cat's screams. "Doctor Blaze please, calm down. You're not making sense." she responds, laying a hand on her shoulder, earning a snap at her hand and making the medical doctor yelp, pulling back. 

Scourge glares, placing a heavy hand on Eve's shoulder, turning her away from the frantic and injured scientist. "What is she talking about doc? She's saying you caused this." 

The acid devil corners her mercilessly, glare enough to kill an elephant. "I-I don't know what she's talking about, honest!" Eve answers, raising her hands in surrender. A sudden grip of the front of her skirt makes her that much closer to the upcoming storm.

His grasp on the female doctor sets the room ablaze, everyone cautiously trying to believe the civilian but didn't have the information to back it up or deny it. "I have one man dead from my team and a few more from whatever shit you're pulling up here, so you tell me what the f*k did YOU do?" He hisses at her.

Shadow grabs Scourge's wrist from Eve's shirt, returning the glare that settles on him. "We can't start jumping to conclusions just because a wacko starts spouting nonsense about another. We're already in this mess, let's focus on getting out of it." He states, trying to stay calm.

"And you should stop making this personal! You're on a mission right now, you better start acting like it." His commander growls back, swiping his hand back after letting go of Eve, ripping a squeak from her. "You better be clean of this mess or I'm going to enjoy doing much more than taking you in." He murmurs lowly to her before turning on his heel and ordering a patrol with Dune and leaving the room. The harsh thuds of his boots trailing after him.

After he leaves, Eve lets out a soft sigh of relief resting a hand over her heart. All eyes were on her and she felts accusations in the air as Blaze was the only one speaking, mumbling near nonsense under her breath. With pessimistic thoughts overloading her brain she heads back over to Blaze to quiet and calm her.

"Are you alright?" Tails asks suddenly, yet keeping his voice low.

"Y-yeah as good as someone can be after being accused and threatened." the violet hedgie answers, shaking lightly. "And I know that my say doesn't mean anything now that he's branded me a traitor, b-but I really don't know what she's talking about. I was an understudy for Dr. Perry and I had a menial position in the archaeology wing. Perry could have fired me and that would've been the end of it." She rubs the arm that holds the syringe in to stop it from shaking.

Shadow sighs, rubbing her back gently, ears lowering at her fear. He knew Eve wasn't one to lie, she'd start getting antsy and apologetic if she tried. "It's fine, we're not going to let him bring you in for anything you're not responsible for."

"Unless, you know, you did do something." Nickolai interjects, a nervous grin on his face. "Then we'd have to.." A look from Shadow makes his comment drift away and he clears his throat.

"Thanks I suppose." Eve murmurs, a hand going over her shoulder to grab onto the crimson splashed one soothing her. She squeezes it lightly before lifting her head, looking at Blaze again with a determined narrow of her sapphire eyes.

The detached feline flinches, whining in obvious discomfort and rocking the table that she was strapped to as violently as she could. "Don't you come near me! It'll be here soon because of you!" She continues in fright.

"I don't know what you mean Dr. Blaze, what is coming? Are you mistaking me for someone else?" The calmer of the two females asks, laying a hand on the frantic cat's restrained arm, giving her the medicine so that she couldn't hurt herself further.

"Don't you f*king touch me you whore! He'll be angry at all of us!" Blaze shouts,baring longer fangs at her, startling the hedgie and making her move back at the inmobian growl that came from her.

Shadow grabs Eve, pushing her behind him as he glares at the confined female's demands. The other two in the room jump, coming over and wheeling her away to the other side of the room, keeping her at a distance. "This would end if you... hand yourself over...to him." She snaps, losing her vigor thanks to the drugs finally taking a hold of her.

"What does she mean Shadow? I-I don't understand." The frightened hedgehog questions, looking over his shoulder at him.

"If I knew you wouldn't be here trying to help an extraction team I'm sure." Shadow huffs, nodding over at his comrades after Blaze fully succumbs to sleep.

Eve sighs, rubbing her temples as she steps away from Shadow. Nickolai leans against the observation window where Nack's body was being kept. "So what are we doing now? Waiting for commander crazy to come back and order more shit from us?" he asks, no one hearing a slight zip from inside as the female doctor goes over to check Blaze's wounds without risk of being injured in the process.

"Yes." Shadow replies, voice laced with venom at the mention of Scourge.

"Guys..." Tails murmurs, his tone filled with fear and slight amazement.

"My trust in your commander has almost completely been removed with his horrible accusatory statements." Eve huffs, grumbling more to herself as she works on patching Blaze. Noting that her injuries were not only physical or just on her neck and torso. She was bare of all clothes, scratched and clawed to hell for a sick purpose.

Soft, yet heavy feet thud quietly upon the floor.

"Guys, please would you look at this?" Tails whines, shaking in his boots. His blue eyes transfixed on the absurdity in his sight.

"What Tails?" Nickolai groans, looking at the kid behind him before his ears twitch at a raw sound of rage and something slamming into the window he was leaning upon. "What the f*k?" He stammers, throwing himself to the floor and looking up at his would-be attacker, tail fluffed up.

Eve and Shadow snap their heads tot he sound, the former gasping as she views what-or rather who-she claimed dead not an hour before.

"Nack?!" Nickolai exclaims, wide eyes watching the pale purple weasel twitch and growl behind the thick pane of glass between them. The bite on his neck was starting to turn yellow and flacks of black was incorporated in his fur.

"You declared him dead Eve." Shadow says, looking over at her. "What the f*k is this?" He questions as she just shakes her head, eyes watery and distraught.

It just so happens that Vector and Ghost had to finish their patrol, walking back into the medical lab. "Shadow we checked all the areas we patrolled before but none of the scientists we shot were in the locations we indicated." Ghost says, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. Vector comes after him and jaw drops at seeing his closest friend back on his feet.

"Nack, buddy! Y-you're alive?" The crocodile proclaims, a happy smile stretching across his maw as his feet start him over to where Nack was contained.

"N-no Vector, you can't!" Eve cries out, immediately going to block him. "We don't know what's going on b-but people don't just go walking after their heart stops!" She stutters, reptilian eyes settling on her as he scowls.

"Get out of my way, Nack is alive and he needs me!" Vector growls, pushing her out of the way to the door, earning a horrid snarl from the confined walking dead in the connecting room.

Everyone in the lab goes over to stop the demented reptile with denial. "Vec, you're endangering everyone in this room if you open that door!" Shadow hisses, blocking the door from him.

The purple hedgehog runs over to her equipment and starts shuffling through it quickly from the shelves, the reanimated corpse of Nack stumbling towards where she was quietly as close as his room would allow, soft chitters coming from his voice box.

The uproars of the team against Vector get louder, Kit looks off to where Eve was before paling at seeing 'Nack' fixate on the female doctor. He goes to aid her, have her back and instead getsa charge and snarl from 'Nack.' Everyone looks over at the sight of the body smashing into the glass.

That was not their friend, that was something hiding in his corpse and it was starting to piss them off that something in this quarantine thought that it could f*k with them. Vector's eyes harden, watching the thing try and smash its way through, not using words of any sort. "Kill it. It needs to die, that isn't him. It's using my friend." He growls dangerously, cocking his weapon, hands shaking from anger.

Eve glances at the team, stepping away from the glass and Tails, the attacks and auditory warnings lessening with distance. They watch is silence as Eve tests her theory for some time, going over to Tails and stepping back again. Thus earning more and less growls respectively in her experiments. "H-he's calm..? I-I don't know! Locking onto me! Tracking me!? W-why is that?!" She rambles, stepping away and trembling in fright. 'Nack' going back to a near passive state, looking around his cell.

Shadow glares, ears twitching in irritation at the thought of Eve being the center of this before storming over and wrapping an arm over her shoulders, soliciting a soft squeak and growl from the monster in the operating room. "You need to leave, get back through the GATE. This isn't a safe place for you anymore." He murmurs lowly, glancing at her before shoving her behind him as 'Nack' claws at the walls, head snapping to look for openings. Everyone had their eyes upon the mutant as he snarled and hissed, eyes moving erratically in all directions.

"The hell is going on here?" Scourge's voice demands, the sudden sound gaining every normal person's attention.


	11. Blood Stains Even Memories

Scourge glares at them before seeing the movement inside the operating room. The corpse screeches harshly, ripping open the vent and throwing it at the glass where it shatters upon impact.

Shadow covers Eve from the broken glass, receiving cuts on his face and arms. Recovering from the environmental assault, Nickolai makes a dash to grab 'Nack', trying to stop the horrid creature from escaping through the vent system.

The grey wolf with dreads hisses in anger before going to help his dual colored friend, grabbing 'Nack's' legs while Nickolai pulls at his middle. Both get snarls from the infuriated monster and Nickolai is the one shoved away when it turns around to slice and maim. Vital liquid pours from Dune's arms and face as the weight of two brings him down.

"Get the f*k off him!" The fox shouts, pulling 'Nack' into an arm lock and ripping him away from his companion.

Time slows down as Dune clutches his wounds, kicking 'Nack' in the face to keep his snapping jaws from digging into him or his friend.

A single shot rings out before 'Nack' slumps in Nickolai's arms, still and unmoving now. Scourge glares down at both as he holsters his pistol. "Who gave you orders to die?" He questions, huffing.

The two injured operatives blink before laughing lightly, looking at each other. "No one sir." They answer, picking each other up while Dune leans on the fox. "Doc, can you fix us up?" Nickolai smiles, holding his friend.

Most of the team breathes out a sigh, the green hedgehog making things stricter and ordering Vector to watch the lab's entrance and Ghost and Shadow to the uncovered vent to prevent a break in.

Eve patches the two, curious to the infection that seemed to course over Dune's claw lacerations. She dumped as much peroxide as she could to kill it and began to stitch the larger and deeper ones as the two males bitched and whined to her, their commander and each other.

~x~

"Now that the lights are back on, do we have any clues as to what we're dealing with or where it's hiding?" Scourge sighs, sitting down in a chair provided in the back office of the lab.

"Well if its been attacking your team and leaving cuts and bites, it has to have come from Genetics. Probably a test animal they injected and went berserk." Eve answers, looking over at Dr. Perry and Blaze. Their features were progressively getting worse as time went on, wounds filled over with yellowish sludge. Fur falling out in spots and clumps.

"We've checked Genetics though, all the labs." Tails protests.

"That is true." The leader grumbles lightly, his ears going back in frustration.

"Could we look at the layout of the building, I feel like there should be more just these sectors." Ghost mumbles quietly.

The fox kit blinks before getting up, rushing over to the computer terminal. "This should have what we need, don't you think? If there was an animal testing or another layout, the computers should contain the information. We'll know what they did and we could combat it!" He explains, tails whipping behind him in pride at the idea.

"Nice job kit, that's great." Shadow smiles, looking at him before walking over to look at the access port. "Eve-doctor, can you log us on to the network?" The crimson splashed hedgie asks, turning back to her.

"I can but that computer isn't going to access Genetics. This lab is for documenting any injuries we come across. Besides Dr. Perry has the code for the encrypted files on those computers." Eve hums, washing and drying her hands.

"So go to Genetics and take Dr. Perry with us, make him give us the passcode." Vector huffs, crossing his arms.

"He has it written down on his desk in his dorm room. But the dorms are locked down." The female doctor murmurs, tapping her lip lightly.

"How do we get them unlocked then?" Scourge sighs, leaning back against the chair he sat in.

"Well, you'd need to restart the security system in maintenance and then go to the station where the GATE is to release the lock." She answers, walking over to the group.

The acid green hedgehog grumbles, in thought for a moment while processing the information. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do." He says, looking at his team while leaning forward.

~x~

As instructed: Scourge and Shadow headed to Maintenance, kit, Nickolai, and Dune went to Genetics, and Vector and Ghost left for the security post near the GATE. Eve was left for various reasons in the medical lab with the unconscious Dr. Perry and Blaze and a corpse.

Scourge hadn't wanted Eve around more than she already was, she was useful but their mutual dislike for one another had them pitted to butt heads. Her knowledge was the sole factor why she was still alive in Scourge's eyes. However, his idea was within the time that it took to execute his plan, she'd shape up after her time alone and unprotected.

Only time would tell if any of the motions set forth would work at all.


	12. Search and KILL

Delicate hands covered in protective gloves as she investigates the unconscious bodies of her colleagues. It was strange, Dr. Perry's breathing patterns were slowing down while Dr. Blaze's breathing was rapid, even in her uneasy rest.

With that, their wounds were only getting worse. The purple cat's cuts and clawmarks were darkening in color, now that the yellow sludge coating them had been cleaned away. Further examination on the woman revealed that she had been violated, a terrifying prospect in this dark reality, indicated from the deep bruises and patterned wounds around her hips and thighs. Feeling remorse for her unlucky fate, Eve slips pain medication in her IV, before continuing on, noting to herself to be careful in this anarchy. 

Her eye color had changed from golden to acid green, highlighted by red veins, teeth and fur were falling out and being replaced sharp incisors and thinner hair under scale plates. These plates flexed lightly when touched, color shades changing with it like camouflage.

The new teeth she were gaining were all strange, no mobian had them, she lacked the side molars but still had her back-most molars, the ones used for crushing. There were smaller fangs near the front that were located behind the first row. They were hollow, like those of a snake, and did leak venom when pressed, although weakly. Perhaps this is because they were new addition?

Investigating Dr. Perry lead Eve to draw the same conclusion, thought his mutations were farther along. The bitemark he suffered had begun to close up with blackened molds of where teeth had hit him. All but the small punctures inside the rim of the wounds. They puckered and were still inflamed, though lacked the redness that accompanied it.

The lavender hedgehog details all this symptoms on a medical tablet, heading over to her desk and taking a seat. While she worked in the Dig site sector, most of her time was dedicated as the on-site medical professional.

What ever was affecting both scientists was the same infection, and she had reason to believe it was also the cause for the lockdown. 

Shadow and the rest of the team were on route to unlocking the dorms to gain further access to the Genetics. They did have the track record of things going wrong, there had been several lockdowns that amassed before this one. Animals that came from there never had consequences this bad either. Whatever they were working on most definitely hadn't been on the record. 

Well, almost all of the team. Her eyes glance to the black body bag in the room of in the corner. Nack's corpse was once again hidden inside a black body bag. The virus seemed to also reanimate dead tissue, but even more strangely was how it reacted with her. Passively, unlike what was told to her, and what she had seen happen walk through the those doors.

Eve sighs before leaning forward at her desk, rubbing her forehead lightly in thought. 

Metallic thuds sound from above causing her snap her head in the direction, holding her breath in fright. Something was close to her, able to get her and she wasn't able to help herself.

~x~

After their team had finally split off to head over to their divided tasks, the air was filled with stale and yet heated aggression between the two hedgehog in command. Headed to Maintenance, not many words were spoken during their walk. Shadow knowing that Scourge would talk shit, and Scourge knowing Shadow would refute it despite reason.

Regardless, Scourge glances at Shadow at his side before looking ahead again. "We should press for more information." He hisses. 

Shadow grits his teeth, glaring over at his leader. "If Eve says she doesn't know, she doesn't know Scourge. I know her." He responds. 

"There's been three instances where suspicious shit has happened, all revolving around her. We all saw it." Scourge frowns, stopping for a moment to at the crimson splashed hedgehog straight on, barring his teeth. "Quit thinking with your dick."

"I'm not, regardless of our relationship, she's not one to lie. She was just as panicked as we were." Shadow retorts, narrowing his eyes at his leader. "We should keep going." He huffs, turning back to the objective ahead.

"I'm not letting this rest Shadow. If she's in on this, she needs to be brought in. We lost a man because whatever the hell is going on!" The green male growls, continuing on just like Shadow, pasting the main corridors of Maintenance.

It was easy getting the station located in Maintenance, seeing as it was one of the first things passed through for security purposes. Thus, using the computer and restarting the facility's systems were easily done. All hums of electronics, air and even lights temporarily turning off before flickering back on, seemingly brighter, louder and busier.

With Shadow at the system screen, Scourge calls it in to the next team to take over their part. "Vector, Ghost you're good to go on your end. Comm when you're done." He states, looking over Shadow's shoulder to see if anything else could be useful. There wasn't, not for them at least, mostly just codes for restarts, scheduled maintenance runs and other options for the technologically savvy.

~x~

Vector gives a harsh glare as he keeps watch, hands uncharacteristically tight on his weapon as he looks into the dimly lit passage they had passed through not before. And even before that.... when they had everyone.

Ghost meanwhile was completing his task silently. Before hitting a roadblock. A password to undo the locks to the dorms. He hits the table below the computer then sighing. "There needs to be a code Vector."

"Ask the doc, she's the only one conscious who worked here." Vector replies, barely glancing over his shoulder at the gray hedgehog, whom only nods at his suggestion.

Gripping his comm, he radios the female doctor still within the medical sector. "Doctor, do you have the code for releasing the locks?" He questions, leaning back in the chair. It took a little before she responded.

"Yes, but please keep your voice down. It's QW3AU7." Eve answers, her voice barely picking up on the radio from her worried whispers.

Raising a brow in question from her tone, he doesn't respond though, instead typing in the code she gave him and seeing the bright green of 'accepted' showing up before the small log showing that prior locked doors, were now unlocked.

"Sir, we've unlocked the doors." Ghost calls in to Scourge. "And I think Doc needs help." He adds unsure.

"What makes you think that?" Scourge replies with a dull drone. He could make out some of Shadow's outcries in question.

"She was barely registering on the radio, and she told me to keep my voice down over the link." He answers, getting up from the chair. "Should we head over?"

"No, regroup back at the atrium, we'll discuss it there now that all doors are open." The acid colored leader states.

With a sigh out of his nose, he walks up to Vector before they both head back at the atrium where Nick, Dune and Kit were located.

When they arrived, the rest of the team were already there. Tossing about ideas on what the next course of action was. Shadow was already trying to get a person to go check on the doctor, not wanting to let this go unnoticed. "And what if she does need help?"

Scourge grits his teeth, glaring at him. "Fine, Vector why don't you check on the doc?" He questions, glancing at the large croc.

Vector gives a nod laced with a sigh as he turns to leave. 

"You're sending him alone?" The ruby streaked male asks, tone raising to anger at this development.

"He's the only one I trust to be alone, and he's big enough to scare off whatever the doctor is dealing with. Besides he won't fall for whatever lies she's spilling." The blue-eyed devil adds callously. "We need numbers to search the entirety of the dorms safely." 

Shadow growls before going to say more but is cut off by the large reptile. "It's fine Shadow, I can handle myself." Vector states, walking away back to the medical sector.

The irritated male turns away with a growl when Scourge looks at with a smirk. "Now that that's settled, let's head to the dorms. Keep your eyes peeled." He states, issuing the order. They moved in formation, most of the other teammates looking at one another in question at the rift between their commanding officers. Waiting for the moment they'd inevitably have to choose between higher ranked officer and trusted ally. 

~x~

"Look for Perry's dorm room, but check inside each one, we don't want ambushes." Scourge demands, seeing the large corridor filled with single doors, their nameplates eye level. They were not specially sorted other than by occupational ranking. And so, they went upon a routine, open a door, scan inside, shut door, move onto next one. 

Except when it came to the scientists they were sent to find. Dr. Blaze, Dr. Cole, Dr. Elmer, Dr. Marco, Dr. Maxwell, Dr. Perry, Dr. Richard and even Dr. William. Even Dr. Eve's. 

Come to find out as they went down the line, all missing scientists were rooted in the Genetics sector.   
Dr. Perry's was easily found and looted, the code was located in his locked desk drawer, easily broken into it. He also had some interesting research notes about a Project Hound. Nothing much, just a few descriptions of some sort of creature. Being from Genetics, this didn't strike anything.

When it came to Eve's quarters, Scourge wasted no time heading into it, especially with clues to see that it had been broken into. The door partially open and marks on the door itself. 

Inside was a complete mess, going past the idea of untidy. Sure, papers were spread across the desk, but all sorts of clothes were pulled out of drawers, blankets tugged off the bed and pillows tossed onto the ground, all pushed into a flattened pile, like something had been rolling around within.

"Jeez Shadow, was your girl making you do all the cleaning?" Nickolai comments, looking at the disheveled room with a whistle. Only to be yelping in pain by Dune's reprimanding cuff in the back of the head.

"There's something called subtlety that I'm thinking you lack." The wolf murmurs, shaking his head. 

"Coming through." Kit walks past them to investigate himself. It was strange to see such a skittish operative working so freely in this environment. Ghost follows after him, doing much of the same. A silent nod between them when they finally paused in their snooping.

"We agree that this wasn't caused by naturally means." The yellow fox states, looking at the rest of the group. Dune and Nickolai resting on the wall close to the door with Shadow beside them in the frame, while Scourge was mercilessly pouring through her papers on the desk. 

"So what, ghosts did it then?" The older domino fox questions with a smile before tutting. "I knew it, I said they'd get back at us and they have." He sighs before getting two elbows to his sides from Dune and Shadow.

"Lame." They comment together.

Kit rubs the back of his neck lightly, chuckling nervously. "Well, I'm assuming we really are dealing with a loose test animal. I mean, the scientists have all been bitten, the marks on the door and drawers looks like were scratched and chewed on, so it's with terrible gripping ability and this looks like animal nesting patterns. Also the animal might have a special type of rabies." He explains, describing the points to his deduction. Ghost nods his agreement.

Nicokai sniffles dramatically, giving a small clap. "Look at that, my boy is so grown up. He's actually solving mysteries all by himself." He murmurs, going in for a hug to Dune's shoulder, only to fall to the ground when he moves away. "Dune, why'd you do that?!"

"I'm afraid your crazy might be like rabies." He responds, rubbing his temples to ease the oncoming headache.

"So why is it doing this in Eve's room?" Shadow questions, narrowing his rust colored eyes in disapproval, but not towards Tails.

"I... I don't know." He admits, head now downcast, ears coming back. "My best guess is it just made a nest in a room, but that's farfetched."

Scourge curses as he pushes the disorderly papers onto the ground before looking at the rest of his crew. "There's nothing here to pin it on her either. The woman has no secrets." He snarls in displeasure, tossing a picture frame at Shadow, whom catches it with a smirk.

"I told you Scourge. She doesn't like to lie." The ebony hedgehog reminds, glancing thoughtfully at the photo of them from when they were together, happily. 

"She's connected in this somehow, there's no f**king way a diseased test animal came in here for the hell of it. Those scientists were afraid of her and whatever took over Nack acted strangely to her as well!" The acid green leader, answers lividly. 

"Maybe it's cuz she's a nice lady?" Nickolai questions quietly, an unsure smile planted on his face. All turn to look at him, varying levels of disagreement to his stupid suggestion. "Yeah, I heard it when I said it." The dual colored fox murmurs knowingly.

With a shake of his shoulders, Scourge lets out a calming breath. "Alright, I'm good." He walks past them through the open door. "Come on, we still have rooms to check. We can't keep slacking off." He drones, getting the men to follow him before continuing the search.

~x~

Lone quiet steps barely register through the corridor, and for such a big reptile, it was quite the accomplishment for Vector. With the recent passing of his best friend, it was an understatement to say he was in mourn, livid and receding into himself.

So when a chittering shadow pasts by him, using the dim lighting to their advantage, making him startle and raise his gun in response, the green croc is filled with anger. "Come out and show yourself!" He snaps irritably. 

Another chitter moves the wind around him, making him spin in every direction to find his mystery assailant. They moved fast. A small crash echoes from in front of him and doctor be damned, he wanted these bastards to pay.

With that in mind, and hiss starting in his throat, he chases after the swift legged person. Completely forgoing his present mission for a newer one. Vengeance.


	13. Scale or Skin?

The large reptile jogs down the hall, a scowl forming on his snout as the bouncing forms move further down the hallways in front of him.

He wasn't about to unleash bullet hell, just yet, they had him going into the Genetics sector of this poorly made lab, drifting farther into sections he had never seen. He wasn't the one to clear it out before but as Vector slowed to a stop right before a completely darkened doorway, he wished he had.

It seemed the lights either didn't go into this portion of the sector, or something had removed them by force. With a click of his own light, the lime mobian wasted no time in going into the darkness of his own volition. His anger kept him moving forward, listening to the wind moving around him, the soft chitters of those diseased scientists, both literally and figuratively when they had thought this was a good idea. 

He would put them down for his friend.

For his brother.

His steps became soft, eyes squinting in the dark as he tries to pinpoint where they had gone. In this portion of the hallway, he could make out that all the doors were closed off, corralling him further down it by default.

Vector could feel his muscles flex under his protective armor, as he squeezes the handle of his weapon, lifting the sights to his level to be ready for his enemy. He could no longer hear the soft distant whistling of the Maintenance sector and the increased time being on this route, allowed him to realize the temperature drop. 

The wind whips around him again, prompting him to turn with it, pointing his gun in the direction it went.

And yet, it wasn't enough as something caught him in the legs, throwing him off balance with a crunch as they tried to make off with his battered leg and sliding him forward with it.

He yelps, feeling the pain radiant throughout his leg before he kicks it off with the other, the form screeching back into the dark when his light flashed upon it. His eyes follow down to his leg, seeing the calf was badly damaged by the bite force alone, it hadn't punctured his armor, but made it collapse onto itself.

Vector snarls, moving towards the wall before pathetically trying to pull himself up. His pride kept him from calling the others, the wanting twitch in his fingers going to the trigger of his gun instead. 

He was ready for the second assault that passed him, deformed person full of blood and teeth jumping forward into his vision, thinking he was weak enough to take out with a frontal attack. The thing was wrong as the crocodile blasts him back with the force of his rifle's ammunition. 

The area momentarily being lit up with it.

And that was when Vector felt the dread settle in the pit of his stomach, sweat now turning cold against his skin.

~x~

Scourge rests against a wall, rubbing at his muzzle in agitation. Firstly, too many chaosdamn rooms and secondly, no information about the scientists were cropping up, or anything to peg Eve to this outbreak. Just stupid drama among the people that work here.

Not like it mattered now.

It was sobering to go into someone's room and think, this person isn't coming back. But they had a mission to finish and presently they needed to find some evidence on why this was happening. But the acid colored male could not allow them to just look at the missing scientists' rooms without searching the others, in case they were jumped. 

"Anything?" He calls out, looking at each one of his companions only getting negatives in response. All except Tails who had his large ear pressed against one of the doors, pointing silently at it.

Icy blue eyes narrow into a glare before walking over to the kit, his team coming to position themselves close by. With his gun unholstered and ready, he sends a nod to the younger fox, watching as he pulls the door open.

First thing the team sees is a desk planted in front of the doorway in a makeshift barricade. The second would be an older stag trying to hide in corner, shaking as he shields himself from the beam of the flashlight.

"P-please don't shoot!" He exclaims, startled as the team pushes into the room, the desk being little inconvenience for the mobians.

"You're actually alive." Tails murmurs, flicking on the light switch and allowing full view of the room. There was a trash bin by the bed, smoldering from a recent and dying fire, most likely what he used for heat and light when the lockdown occurred.

"Is the lockdown over?" The stag questions, shakily getting to his feet, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No, we're the search team they brought in. What's your name?" Scourge answers, holstering his weapon with a smirk. 

"William, Dr. William." The stag responds, brushing himself off before glancing nervously at the personnel in front of him. "Y-you're not infected, are you? Any of you?"

"No, but how did you get in here?"

"Yeah, this isn't even your room." Nickolai states, glancing at the name plate outside the door.

"I'm in Genetics, the outbreak started from there, and I ran and hid in a room." William answers, a slump in his shoulders at his behavior. "I wanted to survive, and unfortunately this animal is quite intelligent, it knew me." He coughs.

"You used a room that didn't have your smell in it to hide." Tails puts together, rubbing his chin, receiving a nod from the stag. 

"We'll need to regroup at the med lab. At least we can say we completed some of this mission." Scourge sighs, leading the group back into the hall, Ghost being one of the last to come out.

"Regroup? No, you need to get me out of here! I'm sure you've realized the danger of being here don't you!?" Dr. William scowls, glancing around at the vacant hallway as they began to walk. 

"Yeah about that, why don't you tell us about your test animal? Seeing as we lost one man from it already." The green male hisses, turning on the deer doctor.

William's ears prick up in his fright. "You terminated him, right? The creature has a type of cell in its body that reacts badly with our structure. A bite passes it on to the next." He explains with a huff. "Which is why I wish to no longer be here!"

"We saw that, is there any way to reverse it?" Shadow interjects, coming forward to face the deer.

"We were working on one, but we never found a host that the cell reacted well with." The elder sighs, rubbing at his muzzle. "The process of finding whether a person possessed the quality was limited here." 

Ghost taps Scourge's shoulder lightly to get his attention, only to be brushed off by the acid green hedgehog who was listening to the old stag.

"Didn't that Perry guy have a bite?" Dune murmurs, looking over at Nickolai who hummed in thought. 

"I think so, he was all bloody and freaking out. And everyone we've run into has been bitten too." The domino fox states, snapping his finger.

"If he was and you're keeping him, you should put him out of his misery and yours. Otherwise, he's going to come back and just try to infect everyone around him." The deer snorts, feeling no remorse for his colleague. 

"Eve is with him. Scourge, we need to pick up the pace." The crimson splashed male growls worriedly, already looking towards the exit of the dorms. "Let's go." He proceeds to walk ahead of his 

The deer looks a bit shattered at that revelation. "Eve is here?" He gulps lightly, more frantic now. "You either need to get her out of here or get yourselves out." His eyes dart around in fright, never landing on the people with him. Hooves tapping lightly as he ducks down slightly. "You're only asking for trouble by being around her."

Scourge perks at this, a look forming in his icy eyes. "Asking for trouble? How so, did she cause the outbreak? Did she create the animal?" He interrogates, stepping closer to the deer.

"Scourge we can question him later, we need to go back to the med lab. We haven't heard anything from Vector or Eve." Shadow growls, ears laying back against his head in frustration.

William laughs nervously, hand wiping the sweat from his brow. "Create it? No. That was Cole and nearly everyone in Genetics. She knows nothing about it, she works with Medical." He answers. "I-I just know that when the creature, uh, Hound is involved, it's best to keep your distance from her." The deer gulps, wringing his hands together.

Scourge snarls, clenching his hands before catching the collar of the scientist. "But why is that!? And where the hell is Dr. Cole if he's the reason why we're risking ourselves?" 

Dune and Nickolai pull the furious hedgehog off the old deer, exclaiming different statements of calming him down. And once he was off, the deer took the opportunity to turn and run from the team, going down the hall past them and out the open doors of the dormitory hall towards the atrium.

The deer was fast for being much older and when the team kicked into high gear to catch him, they got a front row seat of his doom. Witnessing the curved talons from a paw reach to take hold of one portion of his antlers and a sharp maw smashing into his neck in the same opportunity.

They could hear the pained squeal from the deer as his blood was unleashed from his torn throat. Splotches ruining the flooring under him as the beast crushed his windpipe with the force of its bite.

With the lights back on, though dimmed, they could see the massive frame of the thing that started it all. It was easily twice the size of the deer mobian it held in its jaws, and that was on its paws. Its shoulders packed most of its muscle, slimming down at the back quarters but no less strong to a tail that swayed lightly above the tile with a deadly club attachment at the tip. The beast's pelt seemed to move and flex in time with its movement, limbs or crunching jaws.

The team was stuck for a moment before their training kicked back in place and they pointed their weapons at the creature. 

"Kill it!" Scourge shouts, firing his own weapon as the rest of the armed mobians did the same. 

They caught sight of the piercing slitted eyes of the rattling test animal as he turned to them. In an act of self-preservation, he tossed the deer back at them, knocking back Dune, Nickolai and Scourge before darting up the wall as the other three chased him with aimed and precise shots back into a broken vent and escaping with a low hiss.

When it was gone, a chill went through the team as they looked at each other. 

This wasn't like other missions.

Nickolai holds back a scream as he's forced to look at the mutilated William in the face, neck lax and bending every which way as Scourge and Dune push him off to help the fox. He shivers in both disgust and fear. "Guys, terrible time but I can't stand deer meat." He mutters weakly, trying to find some humor in this situation. Both to relax the team and himself.

He flicks blood from his hands, suppressing another shudder as his tail curls around his legs.

"We need to get out of the open areas." Ghost murmurs before pulling a partially burned paper from his pocket and pushing it to Scourge. "William was burning your evidence." He announces and then glancing toward Tails to check out the rookie, who looked a bit sick.

Blue eyes were frozen on the sight of the deceased doctor. His first kill to witness, and perhaps it would be his last. The odds seemed stacked against him at this point. If an experienced agent like Nack could die so easily, what could a rookie do better?

Scourge glances at the page before grinding his teeth. While some information was lost, the page was detailing the creature they had just seen. Designated as Hound for its origins as a predecessor of mobians and having more distinct features of canines. The paper eluded to tests for creating more of Hound, a cure to its bite, the benefits to such a cell being introduced to mobian biology and imprinting. All of which were not specifically detailed leading to Scourge hitting the wall next to him in rage. 

The deer burned their evidence like Ghost had said.

"We need to get back to Medical." Scourge orders, sucking in a deep breath before turning around. He gives the corpse of Dr. William a passing glare before pulling a bullet in his head.


	14. Don't Wake Them

The pounds of feet alerted the lilac female to the search and rescue team's return. She was quick to rush to their side, still frantic from the skittering of the vents when they were away. "Thank goodness, you've come back." Eve murmurs, fidgeting with her fingers. 

The team was more concerned with looking around her, Scourge's eyes narrowing on the sorry mess Perry had become in the off room of the medical lab. Shadow heading straight for her and laying his hands on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, the dual-colored fox behind him. 

"Are you alright?" He questions, looking her over with a worried expression adorned on his muzzle.

Nickolai glances at her before surveying the surroundings with confusion, scratching his cheek lightly. "Hey, where's Vec? He was supposed to get here before us." The male states, directing his questions to the doctor as well. 

Icy eyes of their commanding officer dart back over to the conversation, ears flicking back in agitation.

"I-I'm fine." Eve stutters, a startled expression as she whips to face the two of them. "Vector was supposed to be here? I-I've been here by myself the whole time." She answers and looking up to the metal ceiling tiles. "And there was something up there, scuttling around." 

The midnight male grits his teeth while looking up at the vent tiles. "I was right when I said you need to leave." He snarls, whipping his head over to the disgruntled pair behind him. "Don't either of you try going after him. I shouldn't have to deal with more disappearances than I must. Kit, now that everything's restarted, try the cameras to find Vector." He orders, pushing Eve back towards her chair as she stumbles over her response.

The golden fox perks at his name and then nods, racing towards the computer consoles to begin his work. Dune and Nickolai scowl in return, fixing themselves to a nearby wall, the fox tapping his foot impatiently and trying his radio for sign of the crocodile and the wolf scratching subconsciously at his wrapped wounds dotting his arms. 

"W-what happened out there? Did you open the doors in Genetics?" Eve asks, sapphire eyes darting between the males. "And I won't leave Shadow, we've been over this." 

The green leader crosses his arms while narrowing his own. "For once I agree with Shadow over this, whatever we're dealing with is out for you." He scowls, another leer directed towards the barely recognized raccoon on the gurney, a hand itching to his holstered sidearm. "We ran into the late Dr. William and he said this thing, Hound, makes you trouble for everyone around you." 

The doctor looks disturbed but also confused, her ears flicking down. "Dr. William said that? I don't understand what Hound is." She replies, rubbing one of her arms with the other. "I'm guessing it came from the Genetics labs, but I didn't work there. I don't see how an animal would come to know me." 

"We'll figure that out when we search the sector thoroughly." The ruby streaked hedgehog sighs, kneeling before her with a sympathetic look. "But before that, we're taking you back through the GATE."

"He has a point, Dune can handle the boo-boos we get. I'm sure Tails can figure the tech stuff out with the computers here and all the blueprints." Nickolai murmurs, a wilting smile on his face. "That old deer was very persistent we either stay away or keep you away."

"Speaking of what that old deer said." Scourge mumbles, pulling out his firearm while narrowing his glare on Perry. A startled gasp coming from Eve as she watches him charge toward the off room with murderous intent.

"What are you doing? Scourge?" Eve yelps, flying off her seat to stop him. She plants her hands on his chest in her effort, worry written in her eyes. "You can't harm them, they're not well!" Even that was unable to faze him as he snarls, ice colored eyes staring down at her.

"That is a major understatement doctor." He sneers, lowering his muzzle to her level while his quills straighten in his anger. "That isn't Perry, do you even see it anymore?!" He questions, waving an arm toward the blacken skin and fur of the raccoon. It was completely different from when they first got him, it was like seeing another person. A more animalistic feral looking person.

"We don't know what's happening! What if there's a cure for him?" Eve snaps back, baring her smaller fangs in retaliation. "You'll be killing an innocent person!" 

"Eve, this isn't something that can be cured." Shadow interjects, coming forward to collect her. "I may not like how it's brought up, but this is the best course of action." He huffs, narrowing his rust colored eyes on Scourge as he says that. "They never finished the cure from what Dr. William said." 

"You expect me to condone this kind of behavior?" She scowls, feeling betrayed and pushing his hands off her before moving to guard the door with her body. "I worked with Dr. Perry, and I don't want any more death!" The lavender female trembles lightly with emotion, feeling the events catch up to her. In just a few hours, she had lost everyone she knew. And then watched as the few people that came to put an end to the madness lessened one by one.

"Fucking bleeding heart." Scourge growls, storming after her before taking a pause and looking behind her. His eyes and every pair of the team's were staring at the tossing and turning of the barely restrained Perry, now awake and actively fighting the gurney.

It was a far cry from the sniveling, pathetic looking raccoon that had been too out of it to fight back when they first bought him in, or the one that had sent the distress recording. This creature had practically shed the blood-stained fur, teeth falling out to be replaced by growing incisors and eyes were unnatural in the way they moved around to all occupants of the main room. Behind the exposed musculature of Perry, the lilac cat had started to seize, foaming at the mouth and setting the devices hooked to her into a frenzy of beeps and buzzes.

"Out of the way!" Scourge shouts, pushing Eve to the side as Perry manages to snap the bonds off easily, snarling and baring his sharp teeth at the green hedgehog. The crazed and red-veined eyes tracking solely him while launching himself to the glass.

The team reacted fast, pulling out their weapons and pointing them at the charging raccoon as it moved around swiftly in the secondary room. Perry was a small mobian, and raccoon mobians were nimble in their movements. Swift limbs scratching and tearing at the metal and glass on its containment as it darted, looking for an exit.


	15. Left For Dead By Cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have in storage, it will take some time to finish the next one. Please be patient.

Eve's eyes dart between the failing machines of Blaze's monitors to the changed raccoon rampaging and prowling around in a twitchy bundle of strained muscle. His transition had acquired sensitive patches of moving armor that flexed and flashed muted reds, an indicator of his rage no doubt. And despite the lilac cat physically moving and generating noise, Perry's eyes remain fixed of the team outside the "cage" he was locked in.

Scourge growls as he finally pushes Eve fully out of the way and into Shadow as he cocks his gun in aggression. His furrowed brow a clear indication of his mind trying to think of something to do with the disease ridden mobian that could only be trapped momentarily at most. "Can any of you shut the door on his body to give me a clear shot properly?" He questions with clenched teeth.

Wordlessly, Ghost follows his command. The dark hedgehog braces against the weakening door, hand clenched around the knob and the other on his sidearm. Nickolai goes to cover Kit by the computers, who had stopped his inspection to watch the spectacle in fright. Dune jolts into action by covering the two hedgehogs willing to take down the infected raccoon, getting into position to fire if the enemy were to get out.

The ebony hedgehog pulls Eve behind him, also reaching for his sidearm with gritted teeth. With a few curt nods, Ghost begins to open the door enough for the raccoon to squeeze through, a dark expression on his face as he watches the shifty Perry move. The mutated mammal takes the route as soon as its available, snarling and scratching to get his whole body through as the weight of Ghost presses against it harshly. 

HIs movements turn savage, squirming through the opening, both trying to pull back into the side room and break through into the main one. Deep claw marks etch into the door with his struggles as Scourge gets closer to the rabid researcher, not sparing another moment as he shoots point blank into Perry's skull. The lilac female immediately turns her head away from the now still carcass, her expression turned queasy. Things were easier when the bodies you saw were not people you knew, ones you saw living just the other day.

The atmosphere began to relax from the tension, it was quiet once more. All except the monotone noise from the machines hooked up to Blaze. Once it registered, Eve snaps her head back towards the cracked window into the side room. "Blaze!" She yelps, seeing the female sitting up and disconnected from her monitors. No concern as the sheet that covered her bare form floats gently to her lap, head twitching as she listens to the voices around her.

Her exclaim brought the attention of the rest of the team, particularly that of Scourge as he charges past the corpse of Perry, opening the door the rest of the way. Ghost and Dune following, unsure of what their goal was supposed to be.

Unsurprisingly, the cat was quicker than the raccoon, unleashing a hiss before throwing herself off the table she was previously resting on and crashing it into the three men coming after her to the opposite wall with great intellect. They let sharp exclaims of pain, the table hitting them under the lip of their vests and letting the air out of their lungs.

"Shit!" Shadow growls, pulling away from his position to help in the off room.

Blaze lets out a strange chitter in the back of her throat, tail lashing behind her before her head snaps over to the other female in the area. Strange electric yellow green eyes shift and dart over her form as the lavender hedgie pulls away from the window. The infected's eyes blow out wide before reducing back to slits as she focuses in entirely on the one in front of her. Her frightened blue orbs watching as the cat inhales deeply, throat croaking lightly.

"Ee..ve.. k-comme..." The crazed female beckons, like speech wasn't a natural process for her anymore. She held her position for a moment longer before a shot rang off, making her screech, head turning to the recovering males. Shadow snarls back at the infected, allowing the others to lift the large table off themselves.

The ruby-streaked hedgehog would've shot another round if not for the loud almost deafening cry the cat released, holding her arm as she pounces into the open vent on her side of the room with ease. Dark liquid spilling from the wound in her shoulder as her movements fade with her escape.

"ChaosDAMNIT!" Scourge yells, kicking over a now useless monitor before making a beeline for the shell-shocked doctor. Shadow following, a dark look in his eyes keep on Scourge, ready to interrupt at a moment's notice. "Scourge, you know this isn't on her."

"Like hell it isn't! Every little thing we've encountered has been pointing towards her, Shadow!" The acid green male scoffs, taking a moment to glare at his second in command. "Stop thinking with your cock!"

The other male is momentarily taken aback by his comment, rust colored eyes narrowing further as a grimace forms on his muzzle. "Like I said before, I'm not. Look at her right now." He motions with his hand, the female in question hadn't even registered them being around her, eyes still locked onto the empty side room, where Blaze had been.

Her face was pale and distraught, arms holding tightly to her shuddering body. Ears were flattened against her head as she mutters lightly under her breath. A far cry from the level-headed woman that walked in with the team previously to help them. She was utterly terrified.

Shadow scowls, turning away from Scourge and interrupts Eve's line of sight, putting up placating hands in her vision before talking lightly to her. "Eve, it's me. Let's sit you down and relax for a moment okay?" He murmurs, gently placing his hands on her jumpy shoulders. It takes a second for her eyes to focus in on the hedgehog in front of her, when she does, only a light nod is her response. 

She casts much of her weight onto him to support her as they go off a grouping of desk chairs. The ebony male continuing to help her through her panic. The verde hedgie had been deterred for now from interrogating the female, although he had been humiliated in front of the rest of the group, as much as they were trying not to watch. 

He flicks his ears back in agitation before turning away to check on Tails' progress with the cameras. "Kit, I need an update now. Nickolai, Dune drag the body back into the side room and watch that fucking vent. I don't want any surprises." He commands, not sparing another glance as he looks over the fennec fox's shoulder at the computer screen intently.

Nickolai and Dune wordlessly follow his order, still shaken by the tension between their commanding officers. On one hand, Scourge had reason to be suspicious of Eve, lots of things were strange and did involve the plum hedgie in some unknown way. And on the other, Scourge was still yelling at a civilian that had done nothing but help their squad. 

It was difficult to pick a dog in this fight.

The sun kissed fox nervously swishes his tails as the ticked off hedgehog looks over his shoulder. His fingers start to shake lightly as he pulls the camera feeds. "W-well, I managed to find the feeds when we were rebooting the systems earlier." He states, showing the footage of their squad in the different locations before focusing on the one with Vector.

The feeds were darker on screen, but it showed enough detail for them to make out where the crocodile went. After the order was given to assist Eve, the reptile made a wrong choice. Chasing after shadows that lead him into the unknowns of the Genetics sector. 

Tails barely leashes the hiccup in his throat as he watches the larger male get taken down by faster moving enemies, straining his attention. The gunfire made it hard to tell how many were around him and it seemed like the farther someone went into the Genetics sector, the shitty the connection was. 

Scourge pinches the bridge of his nose, heaving a loud groan. "Fuck." He mutters before standing straight once again. "Alright guys, looks like we're taking a trip to Genetics." He states, looking back around at the varying faces.

"Ghost, Tails, stay here and keep this place secure. You three are coming with me, we need to figure what the hell that animal is and where Vector went for sure." The male huffs, organizing his gear before heading for the door. With one last look at the fearful doctor, Shadow follows suit with Dune and Nickolai trailing after quickly enough.

Ghost posts himself on the opposite side of the room, giving him the most advantageous view of the doctor, the rookie, the vent and main door into the room. He crosses his arms, but his ear continues to flick at the murmured voice of the lilac female. 

Tails bites his lip, head switching between the computer console and disheveled doctor before typing a few things to load the active feeds and moving over to Eve. She looked so lost in thought, searching for something as she rocks lightly in place on the chair.

"W-where? Where have I seen those eyes? Why can't I remember?" She sobs, hands running through her hair in a panic.

"Doctor?" The fox questions, taking a seat in front of her. "What's going on?" 

Eve looks at the young male, blue eyes troubled as she stops her fidgeting. "I-I don't know. But things are coming back to me in b-bits and pieces." She tells him, pulling her hands away from her head to rest in her lap. "Those eyes, the eyes that Blaze had, I-I've seen them before. I just can't remember w-where." A whimper sounds as she finishes her sentence, disturbed by her lack of knowledge. Lack of memory.

Tails lays his ears back in worry. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

She bites her lip, standing up to pace close by, going over her options. "Could you open my medical files, find out if I had any incidents involving head injuries? O-or maybe there was something in my room, something about eyes? Yellow green? Maybe a report about me in the system?" Eve lists off, looking more hopeful with each passing suggestion.

"There was nothing in your room." Ghost interjects, eyes cutting over to the female with no real aggression in them.

"A-and I could probably search the system for anything with your name!" The golden mammal adds, rushing back over to the computer. "It might take some time since all the sectors have different firewalls, like they didn't want to breach any info with one another." He mentions with a huff.

"Anything is fine Tails. I just want some answers, even it's just that I'm imagining it." The lavender hedgie states, going over to the yellow fox to watch him work.

Ghost watches over them, feeling more settled now that Eve was in higher spirits, but this news was concerning as he is pulling out the burned notes that he had Scourge before. It was likely it wasn't an imagination.

xXx

It was difficult to start up a conversation with the situation as tense as it was. The dual-colored fox just kept motioning between the two hedgehogs in front of him to the dark wolf beside him. "It's like they're in the middle of a dick measuring contest and every time it's been loss for both of them." He whispers with a slight groan.

Dune rolls his eyes, pulling at his collar lightly. He was sweating in his uniform and his wounds were aching a bit but nothing that pain medication wouldn't fix. "Dude, just shut up and focus." He sighs, watching the passage towards the Genetics sector with wary eyes.

The corridor in Genetics was dark, despite the lights being returned as they were broken. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what did it either. 

Scourge scowls, eyes flicking every direction before kneeling to investigate the trail of still fresh blood. The area had signs of a scuffle, no doubt this was where Vector had been attacked. "Be on guard." He murmurs, gaze following the streaks that lead deeper on still. Ammunition shells scatter around the blood furthering the evidence that this was where their lost member had gone, and then the rifle the reptile carried was haphazardly strewn against the opposite wall. 

The midnight male tracks the trail, taking point as it leads down another hallway on his side. The group begins to follow him as they go deeper, watching as they breach the previously locked down area in the sector.

All was quiet and calm, only noises were coming from their steady gait, going completely off nonverbal communication and gestures as they follow the ever-growing blood trail. 

"I think we should head back Scourge. It's becoming obvious that Vector didn't make it." Shadow sighs, looking back at his commander. Dune and Nickolai signal varying levels of depressed agreement behind them.

But it shouldn't have been Shadow that had stated it, the acidic hedgehog took it as a challenge, furrowing his brow defiantly. "We don't leave until we see a body." He says lowly, glaring at Shadow heatedly. He shoulder checks the other hedgie as he pushes pass, continuing to follow the crimson liquid staining the metallic floor.

With no choice, Shadow grits his teeth, nodding to the confused duo to comply with their irate leader's orders.

It wasn't much longer that the blue-eyed devil stops mid walk in front of the three. Flashlight pointed onto a severed forearm, drenched with the blood, more than likely from the exposed tissues at the less than clean cutting point and serrated edges making it impossible to ever recover the limb.

The ebony male didn't have to say anything at this point, merely places a hand on hip as the commanding officer has his silent fit in front of them. The position was getting to the green hedgie and it didn't take a genius to realize this, or that he was not ready for this type of position in the first place. 

Beside him, Dune leans against the wall, fanning himself lightly and looking haggard. Nickolai flicks his tail nervously, looking at his comrade before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey bud, you doing okay? I know my body is hot and all, but you shouldn't be getting this bothered." He chuckles weakly, dropping the smile he had. 

Shadow looks at the wolf, watching the sweat bead up against his muzzle. "What are you feeling Dune?" He questions, placing a hand on his chin and turning his head side to side, even looking at how blown out his pupils were. 

"I'm pretty sure I have a fever. Feels like I'm in a blizzard and a volcano." Dune murmurs, having a hard time keeping his eyes open, throat becoming raspy and dry. "Feeling like I'm weak and numb in the knees too." 

The monochrome fox shifts his gaze between the hedgehogs and wolf, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we should head back, we found Vector, or what's left of him and you don't look so good Dune." He hesitates to say, ears flicking back. "Sir-" 

A few clicking growls echo, cutting the black-and-white male off from his request. The whole team seizing up from the tension and Scourge stepping back to regroup with the rest of the team, weapon at the ready. A frenzied mobian skitters out before unleashing a piercing cry, gaining more in return from farther down the hallway. More pounding feet begin to come closer, growing louder as they do.

Rust colored eyes widen as Shadow begins to push Nickolai back the way they came, even shoving Scourge back too. "Come on, we have to retreat. We don't have the numbers for this!" He hisses to the verde hedgehog, getting a snarl in return.

"Who's in charge here Shadow, me or you?!" He pushes his hand off before shooting the scout that had echoed their arrival.

"We don't have time for arguments Scourge, if we don't move, we will die, there's no other way. We still don't know what's happening here to just go up against with no game plan, it hasn't helped us yet!" Shadow bickers, once again shoving the leader back where Nickolai looks on in worry. 

"Don't worry about Dune, I got him." Shadow announces, pulling the wolf off the wall and starting him back towards the entrance. He lets the weak wolf use his shoulder for support when he stumbles beside him.

Scourge scowls before turning toward the fox, a grimace on his face. "Shadow is right." He forces out, the words physically paining him to state. "Go back now, make sure the way back is clear." He huffs, watching the fox nod and turn away.

Then the green hedgie turns to Shadow, narrowing his eyes in a venomous look. "When we get back, we're discussing your ineptitude for following fucking orders." He points his finger at the other male and then lightly jogs ahead of the two, leaving the hedgehog and wolf behind.

"Wow, he's really on your case Shads." Dune murmurs softly, suppressing a shudder that racks through his body. His tail subconsciously goes between his legs from his weakened state. 

Shadow smiles, propelling the both further with his strength. "Well, he doesn't seem to be most levelheaded in this situation." He glances behind them, finding no critters coming after them, their clicking seeming to be further back and stopped.

Dune lets out a small yelp, grasping at his bandaged forearms, even wrestling one away from Shadow and once again, leaning against a wall before sliding down. He heaves deep breathes as he leans his head back. "I'm a liability Shadow, you know this."

"Shit, Dune don't think of that. We need to keep moving." The ebony hedgie growls, forcing the wolf back on his feet, taking even more of his weight to keep them moving forward from the aggravated infected.

It all happened so fast, one moment the duo had caught up with Scourge, the green hedgehog barely giving them a glance back and then the next, Dune was on the ground, seizing up and unresponsive. The wolf whimpers, fingers clenching desperately as Shadow tries in vain to help him regain his mental faculties. 

"What the fuck Shadow?" Scourge yelps, running back towards them before freezing in place, quills straightening reflexively at the sign of danger, of a predator. Shadow's quickly doing the same before the large beast, the Hound emerges and snaps up Dune's shoe, wanting to make off with the easy meal.

The ebony hedgehog curses loudly, grabbing onto Dune's arms and planting his feet in the metallic floor as best he could, struggling to grab his holstered weapon. "Fuck off! Scourge help me with this!" He shouts, sweat beading down his forehead at the intensity of the situation.

The creature hisses, yellow eyes dilating in anger before its body scales flex. A group of infected coming to assist with the large beast's meal, some swiping at Shadow and grabbing a limb of the incapacitated wolf.

Shadow only spares a second to glance at the other hedgehog, panicked mind wondering where he was and why he wasn't helping with Dune. He could see the tear tracks muddling the wolf's muzzle, but when he turns back, he could only see the hide of the male as he ran away from the situation. 

Leaving him with the abomination that had let go of his friend's foot. The large beast brandishes snarling fangs dripping with saliva and this up close the hedgehog could see the rugged flesh where muzzles and chains had lay on its body, restraining it.


	16. Pack Animals, Deserters, Loners, Oh My!

"Shadow~, wake up!"

The dark hedgehog groans, burrowing deeper into the comfortable warmth of the muddled bed of pillows and blankets that staved off the leeching cold of the winter outside. Toned arms wrap around one pillow specifically, the one of his bed partner's that made a suitable replacement in her absence. He bristles slightly in his grogginess once someone abruptly throws themselves nearby on the bed.

"Come on sleepyhead. You promised." Eve coos, running delicate fingers on his upper back to soften the blow of waking. Her gentle prods earn her another groan, making her giggle quietly in his lowered ear.

"You making fun of me, Eve?" Shadow questions rust colored eye barely cracked under heavy lids.

"Me? I would never!" The lilac female scoffs, placing a hand on her chest in mock surprise.

Her boyfriend huffs, pushing himself over to lay on his back, a stretch working through his body before he reclines against the headboard of the bed. "I don't think I believe you." He states, face deadpan and voice monotone as he watches her.

Eve laughs a bit louder, taking no offense to his attitude, bringing a light smile to Shadow's face as he watches her. She crawls closer before placing an antler headband behind his ears and frazzled quills, a grumpy frown now on his muzzle. "What is this?"

"Merry Christmas Shadow!" She chirps, planting a small peck onto his cheek before rolling off the bed expertly dodging the arms, he would have ensnared her with otherwise. "Come on, I made breakfast!"

And like that, she was out of the room and her footsteps could be heard fading toward the kitchen.

The ebony male rubs at his muzzle as he huffs, weighing his options before pulling himself out of bed to follow her. He leaves the antlers where they lay on his head, knowing she would take them off soon enough from embarrassment and guilt.

~x~

The evening in their town was cold but lit up with many a decoration, all coming from the residents as per the tradition. Gave a homey vibe to all the community to see personal pieces giving life to the streets at the end of the year. The couple had made the most of the day together, the male turning off his phone to properly enjoy this day off, away from his rowdy team.

Eve cuddles closer to Shadow's arm, lightly shivering from the cold temperature. Her teeth chatter as she pulls her scarf further up her muzzle.

"We could go home Eve." Shadow comments, glancing down at the frozen female, eyes darting from decoration to decoration that were all around the main roads and walkways of the town center, a big attraction for everyone.

"I don't want to until we find ours!" She groans pitifully, ears lowering in displeasure.

"It's alright if we don't though. Being out here with you is good enough for me." The dark hedgie hums, making the shorter one stop before bumping his head against hers in a reassuring gesture.

One that she cannot help but drop her pout for as she sighs, coming closer to lay her cheek against his chest. "I can't argue with you when you turn sweet on me. You're right." A chuckle resonates against her body, feeling his amusement as well as hearing it.

Shadow wraps his arms around the purple hedgehog, enclosing her with his heat before leaning down to kiss her, the other letting out a contented hum while reciprocating. "I'll make it up to you, whatever you want."

It was then that things become strange, a heavy and stinging pain started to throb along his shoulder, blood blossoming in rows of puncture wounds, creating a replica of a beast's jaw. It numbed his arm and made him yelp at the unexpected bite forming.

Shadow grabs at his injured arm, fingers clenching tightly to circle the blood pouring out. Rust eyes darting to find that Eve was no longer in his arms, there was no one around him, the town was devoid of life. Even the flickering themed lights changed to cast a dull red glow barely enough to see ahead of him.

"Eve?" He shouts, gritted unnaturally sharper fangs than what usually sat in his mouth. "Where are you?"

**YOU BELONG TO US NOW**

His ears burrow down into his quills at the loud thundering echo. A ringing starting to wrap around his brain like whispers agreeing, telling him to give in, to follow orders. An ache behind his eyes and a fire settling under his skin, his quills begin to straighten at his tense body language.

"W-what the hell?" Shadow huffs, hands moving to clutch at his disturbed mind.

**OBEY OUR COMMANDS**

_(obey)_   
_(obey)_   
_(listen)_   
_(heed)_

Another sharp cry hitches from him at those words, world blurring right in front of his eyes. "Leave me alone! Where's Eve?!" The streaked hedgehog snarls, the sound more guttural than any mobian could possess. "What did you do to her!?"

**THE FEMALE IS NO LONGER YOURS; SURRENDER AND THE PACK WILL BRING HER TO US**

_(be one of pack)_   
_(will bring more)_   
_(all together)_   
_(obey)_

"The pack? No," Shadow murmurs, eyes widening as his mind connects the dots. "No, fuck that! You can't have her and like hell you'll have me!" He finished, swiping sharp talons through the air in a negative response.

A flash enters his vision, replaying the events that lead to this memory being off the rails. Those electrifying eyes glaring down at him from preventing it from dragging away his vacant friend. The knife clenched tightly in his hand, the other holding firmly around Dune's torso.

The unbelievable pain he felt as the large canine thing switched targets and tore into his armor as it bit into his shoulder, a hairs breath away from gouging out his throat.

It would have too, had Shadow not thrust his defensive weapon deep into its own shoulder, twisting the blade as he felt heat course through those hollow fangs, like venom from a viper. It was enough for him to blackout and experience this hell of a nightmare, the change running through him.

Felt his body get dragged away, along with Dune's deeper into Genetics, twists and turns that Shadow's half-conscious mind could barely keep up with.

A large nearly dark enclosure settles around him, his nose picking up the sweetness that was Eve's scent, but she made no appearance, merely clothes that looked so similar in his dazed state. All scientists they had encountered were here tearing into Dune's silent corpse with ease, along with bits and pieces remaining from their last meal, Vector.

The bite had transferred that pain to the rest of limbs, leaving him to pant weakly as he burns up in his gear. Body twitches and shudders beyond his control as the infected go about their business.

The Hound makes an imposing figure in his lessening eyesight, making eye contact that was way too committed to just be some animal that Genetics created.

**SUBMIT AND FOLLOW US, LESSER**

_(subordinate)_   
_(packmate)_   
_(obey)_   
_(submit)_   
_(obey)_

Dazed eyes narrow at the large shape in front of his tired body. A weak growl is his reply, a mouth full of blood and fangs bares before his breath hitches. A large paw with claws that jutted out, a pair connected to the toe pads and pair that started forming from the space between them passes against his chest in a commanding fashion. More than enough talons to tear through his body.

**YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THE OTHER BEINGS GATHERED BUT WILL FALL IN LINE. WE WILL HAVE YOUR KNOWLEDGE AND YOUR BODY SOON ENOUGH TO COMMAND**

_(all one together)_   
_(pack)_   
_(more others)_   
_(more pack)_   
_(obey)_   
_(become together)_   
_(obey)_

It was sickening to have a conversation with the very reason he was on the floor, half watching yet another one of his teammates fall to it and meet such a horrid death, and half watching the beast limp away. A small crack of satisfaction at the shining dagger still planted in between dark red scales that pulsed lightly, only to inwardly scowl as it made itself comfortable in the pile of clothes, Eve's clothes and proceeded to lick its wounds leisurely.

_(obey)_

He had not forgotten that this creature wanted something to do with Eve, evidence before this event surfaced to the forefront of his mind, with how content the Hound was reclined on the nest, it was more than likely something nonhostile. It was still unnatural and irritating that he was not with the loop, that he never found why.

_(obey)_

Shadow opens his maw in a silent scream, feeling bone shift and snap under his vest, beginning to pant once more. He has enough power in his limbs to pull the damn thing off, curling into a fetal position and grasping at the quills of his head. When he grit his teeth, he could feel more pain, teeth now full on fangs, large and sitting uncomfortably in his mouth.

_(obey)_

Fingers felt numb but nails pressed tightly to his skull, he knew they were sharpened talons by now. His vision blurs again, actual eyes feeling strange but sharpens over time, able to see more in the dim room, such as the dried blood that was cracking under the movement of his body. Ears flicking back to fold against his skull, sound becoming too loud in his skull now, the snapping of bone and wet tearing of flesh and organ, reminding him of what was occurring even when he shut his eyes, image burning behind his vision even now.

_(obey)_

Quills started to poke at his palms, more damaging than usual to his skin as he pulls them away. Feeling his spine crack and pop under the stress of the change, skin pulling with it but never shredding, just the stretch and the pain that came with it, feeling his body morph while still conscious, to feel but never being able to stop it.

_(obey)_

Shifts that his body were not supposed to take, growing at such a rate would kill mobians. It was draining his sanity.

_(obey)_

The ebony male's body spasms under these changes cursing his supposed leader for this.

_(obey)_

For leaving him for dead. Just because Shadow was being more level-headed and wanting to think more of his team than just pawns to meet an end.

_(obey)_

And Eve, she would not be able to defend if left alone, their previous relationship told him that. She would feed vermin out on the porch rather than set traps up to kill them.

(No)

~x~

The dual-colored fox huffs in discomfort, making it back in the doorway of the medical sector before turning to watch as Scourge jogs past him. Even when he continues to watch, there was no Shadow, no Dune to follow the acid green hedgehog.

"Hey." He murmurs, confusion and worry etching on his face. "Hey, where's Shadow and Dune? They were right behind us, weren't they?" The mammal whines, looking at his commanding officer with weak hope.

His question brings the attention of the other occupants of the room, more noticeably Eve's attention at the rust striped hedgehog's name.

"What?" Her head pulls away from the monitor in front of her and Tails before making her way over to the two returning soldiers. The only two returning. "What happened?"

Scourge pants lightly, his face twisted in anguish before shaking his head. "T-they didn't make it. Shadow was carrying Dune back one second, the next they were both on the ground seizing up and getting covered." He explains, hand brushing through his quills.

Nickolai's face drops, shoulders slumping as he braces against the wall behind him, eyes dulling over at the thought, the notion that they were gone. Two more of his brothers gone like that.

"I couldn't do anything, they were infected." The verde male murmurs as he hits the wall in anger. "Shadow never said anything but he was just hurt as Dune. Why couldn't he trust me?"

"I don't believe you."

That one sentence brought on a coldness to the room. The chill from that statement was palpable as Scourge looked up to an irate female standing in front of him. Those sapphire eyes were burning with barely held rage and sadness as she corners him.

"I don't believe a word of your fucking story!" She hurls at him, muzzle baring small delicate teeth, but the expression was just as menacing as any other person would be doing it. "You're a fucking coward!" Eve snarls, tears trailing down her cheeks. "You left them!"

She pushes at his chest with each accusation before beating at it with her fists when he's up against the wall. 

Scourge grits his teeth, holding at her wrists as she struggles against him, even going so far to kick as best she can. "C-can I get a little help here?" He stutters, sweating beading off his brow as he looks around at the undecided faces around him. 

He does not have to wait long before Ghost comes forward, taking Eve by the shoulders and pulling her away from her victim, still screaming her displeasure. The ashen hedgehog remains passive as he eyes his leader. "S-she's gone into hysterics; we should detain her." The green male states and pointing to a storage room off the main room filling with medications and supplies. "Over there."

"You liar!" Eve cries, fighting every bit of the way to the closet before she's trapped inside with a shove from the victim of her tirade. The metal door is quickly shut and locked behind her as she unleashes another string of curses and slurs through the pharmaceutical slot to transfer supplies with ease and caution. 

The team watches in worry as she releases one more wail before it breaks down into gentle sobs, curling up under the counter away from their view, muttering to herself softly.

Awkwardly, Scourge tries to take back control of his team. "K-kit, what were you doing with the terminal?" He questions, walking away from the pitiful doctor in detainment.

The yellow fox freezes at his question, tails locking up as he gazes rips from the storage locker. "U-uh," he stumbles, blue eyes looking back over at the closet then to the ashen hedgehog that was there with him previously, "Eve wanted me to check the full database for anything to do with her, she felt like she's witnessed some things related to what we're facing." His ears lower in guilt at revealing this information.

His commander picks up on this immediately, draping a sturdy hand over his shoulder to look at the screen of the computer. "And? Were you able to?"

Tails shakes his head, shoulders tensing under his weight. "Each sector has a pretty ironclad firewall and I don't have anything to break through them with me. But Genetics has a couple of files that are rooted under a few different subdivisions of folders. Like how someone would hide a dirty secret." 

"What do you need to get there?" Nickolai questions, still not recovered from the news, but handling it far better than the lavender female was.

"I'd need to access a terminal in Genetics. I'm just seeing file names with this one, but a Genetics computer will have the meat of the files." 

Ghost walks over to the maps and schematics of the sectors, looking in detail at Genetics. "There's a defendable room with a computer if we can secure it. It fits the blueprint shape for this room, a research lab near the central atrium."

"We'll be in familiar enough territory then." Scourge murmurs, rubbing at his muzzle in a contemplating manner. "Alright, pack up your things, we'll secure the Genetics lab." He commands, walking over to the entrance once more and giving the men the time to gear up and grab the essentials as they come closer to him.

Tails bites his lip, his tails twisting in confusion. "Sir? What about the doctor?" He questions, flinching at her cries, and the look Scourge had on him.

"We'll leave her, nothing can get her from that room. She'll be fine until we can finish up what we need." He states an icy look in his eyes. "Now, let's go. I'm thinking we can cause a distraction in one of the other sectors to get past that ambush we encountered before." The green hedgehog turns away and leads the squad away from the room.

Ghost narrows his eyes at his leader, swiftly walking back to Eve before tapping the glass lightly. Her watery blue eyes meet his as he lays a sidearm, a pistol, in the collection slot of the closet. He leaves just as quickly as he moved to her containment and joins back with the team, bringing up the rear easily.


End file.
